


What about now ? (But when is now ?)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempted Rape, Boats, Bullying, Comforting, Confusing, Crossdressing, Drowning, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Panic Attacks, Pirates, Polyamory undertones, Post-Apocalypse, Rebellion, Sensory Overload, Swearing, There are a lot of different time periods, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: stray/streɪ/adjectivehaving strayed or escaped from a proper or intended placeex : a stray dog~When stray becomes more than about just a place.When stray can be in time as well.When strays find their proper or intended place in them being together.When strays are the one that save others.~Alternatively, these nine boys are spread through time and form a family together.





	1. How the King lives

**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing time travel AUs for Stray kids so I decided to make that myself.  
> Chapters are not that long and for that I am sorry but I hope you'll enjoy anyways !
> 
> (Or alternatively, I just really wanted Minho in a beret)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A king and his counselor, fashionably late.

**700, Silla**

Large corridors and high ceilings, paintings, well-dressed people trailing leisurely and scrawnier ones making their way discreetly in between. A man, all dressed in a flowy layered heavy-looking robe, the gold threaded in the fabric shining a shifty light. He was moving effortlessly in the small crowd that opens the way for him. He’s one of a kind, the most important of the kingdom. He might not have been wearing the crown that his rank offered him but his face was in everyone’s mind. Not only was it an uncommon face, with distinct features, it was also the king’s face.

In front of him, opening up the way, was a shorter man. His clothing was less flamboyant and eye-catching than the king’s, but his rank was unmistakable. A long sapphire robe in which swirled around thin silver arabesques, a thin ocean blue ribbon decorating his forehead, losing itself in the blonde curves of his hair, contrasting deliciously with his pale skin. The royal counselor, a thick book in his hand, was opening the way for his monarch.

“Your majesty, could you please fasten your pace a little ? You are going to be late-

-A king is never late, it’s only that the others are early.” The king cut him off with a slight smile gracing the corner of his lips. “Besides, should the need be, Her Majesty the Queen knows what to do. After all, she is the one ruling this kingdom.”

The monarch smiled but in the end accelerated his pace, the counselor by his side. Manoeuvering expertly in the labyrinth that the palace was, they finally arrived in front of the room where the meeting took place. The guards opened the double doors and the eunuch standing behind them announced loudly.

“His Majesty the King Woojin and His Grace Bang Chan of the South.”

On the other side of the long table at which numerous men were seated stood a youthful woman. Her attire matched the king’s and her long dark hair was pinned back with countless gold pins from which dangled gems of all kinds.

“His majesty my husband finally shows up.

-Her majesty my dear wife knows better than her husband how to handle such important matters. A group of rowdy men wouldn’t be her downfall anytime soon.”

She sat down, satisfied with his answer as Woojin made his way around the ministers to sit next to her. Chan took his usual place behind the royal couple, next to the Queen’s personal counselor, who was a man of wise age. He had served the former couple until their death and was now at Woojin’s and Jennie’s service.

The meeting followed its course as it usually did. Boring extended talks about the people of the kingdom, the agriculture that was developing in Southern parts of the territory and long long rants from the ministers about budget, and how they needed more money here and how that one didn’t. The young counselor let out a heavy sigh that he covered as a cough, attracting the attention of the older one next to him.

“Are you alright ?

-Yes, thank you for the concern.

-It’s just getting quite long, hm ?”

He nodded absentmindedly, eyes trailing over the group of ministers.

“They’re arguing like merchants in a market… You wouldn’t guess this is a political reunion if you saw it.

-Very true.”

They stayed silent for quite some time, shifting on one foot and then the other seeing as, despite the gigantic room, they weren’t allowed to sit because of some strange customs. At one point, Chan was asked his opinion by the Queen and exposed what he thought of the matter. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Woojin’s eyes gloss over, so he extended his talking, stealing the attention away from the monarch until he came back to himself.

The blonde man finished talking and stepped back to his spot, watching as the king tapped his chair twice. This was a code that meant that he needed to get out. Thankfully, the wise thinking that the counselor just presented had convinced all the ministers who agreed on it. The meeting was quickly closed by the queen, who motioned for the counselor to go. He nodded and started walking to the door, making sure the king followed him.

As soon as they were out of the room, they climbed a set of stairs that were hidden behind upholstery. Chan carefully took Woojin’s hand and led him to the story above, moving around in empty corridors until they arrived to the King’s room. He nodded to the guard standing there and stepped inside, closing the high doors behind them. Woojin collapsed on the large bed’s soft sheets with a grunt. The counselor stepped closer and sat on the corner of the mattress.

“You should remove some of your clothes if it’s too much for you.”

The high and mighty monarch whimpered his name quietly, searching blindly for him with his hand. Chan softly took it and rolled him onto his back, helping him sit up. Delicate fingers brushed away the bangs from his sweaty forehead, caressing the soft black hair gently.

“You’re doing great.”

His hand trailed to his back, where it patted around until he found the ties of his clothing. He loosened them and slipped the heavy robe off of Woojin’s shoulders.

“Step out of that for me, I’m going to get you a towel.”

The blonde man moved away and disappeared into a room next to the one they were in. After a few minutes of shuffling and moving around, Woojin laid back on the bed, wearing simply his undergarments, which consisted of a light soft shirt and large underpants. An unvoluntary shiver passed through him as Chan came back, settling next to him. He helped him rest against the pillows comfortably and then started patting his forehead with a wet cold towel softly.

The black-haired man held out a hand, that Chan took and pressed reassuringly. He didn’t let go for long silent minutes until Woojin’s eyes stopping seeing through him and his eyelashes fluttered. He blinked a few times and interlaced their fingers slowly. The other put away the towel on a tray and took a dry soft one instead, that he used to remove the humidity from the king’s face, before pulling him in his embrace.

Soft words were exchanged in the quiet room and the warm hold.

“How do you feel ?

-I’m good now, thank you, Chan.

-I’m glad.”

He moved back and stood quietly, taking a folded pristine robe and unrolling it, holding it in front of him. The king got himself up and slid it on, walking towards the high windows and opening it. The two men took a seat outside, on the large balcony where a light wind was blowing.

“So ?”

Woojin took in a big breath and gave him the information he had seen.

“We have a new boy.”

Chan nodded quietly.

“That’s why it took such a toll on you. Were you able to find out what his time is ?

-Yes, I’m quite sure he is from the same period as Yongbok.

-I’ll go tell Minho to pay him a visit then.

-Tonight ?

-Well, yes, I’ll wait until you fall asleep.

-I guess that works…”

The older of the two looked down as Chan smiled fondly.

“I’ll be back before you know it, but for now, it is time to eat.

-Could we take a walk in the garden when we’re done ?

-You’re the king, you give the orders. You know this lovesick fool will always follow them.”

Woojin smiled and stood up, walking back inside where a tray of food was waiting, perched on a small table. They both settled down to eat the nice meal that had been prepared for them.

When they were done, Woojin decided that he really just wanted to sleep. With that, the king and his counselor laid down in the bed, holding each other and enjoying the other’s presence. After some time, the taller of the two was fast asleep, despite the sun still high up in the sky.

The blonde man left the strong arms and pecked the forehead of his king softly. He moved to the middle of the room, a discreet smile decorating his lips. And like that, in the quiet and still bedroom, he disappeared in a gust of wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about this if you wanna, or don't if you don't, easy.  
> ~  
> You can check my Twitter if you have questions or if you want to see me die slowly, as you want.  
> @lacyjunnie


	2. A mess of a royal ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho dances in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

**1683, France**

Quiet chatter mixing with lovely violin music, an eclectic blend of colors and fabrics, heavy perfumes mingling together in an overpowering fusion. The knock of heels against the waxed wood and the rustling of the dresses gave an idea of what was happening in the large crowded room, even if you weren’t looking.

A man standing alone next to the heavy curtains that enclosed the windows was watching over the numerous couples swirling and spinning around. The emerald green attire he wore highlighted his golden skin beautifully and his chestnut hair looked like gold had been laced through it. That hair was soft and curled softly over his forehead, a style totally different from the one the men in the room displayed.

In his right hand, he swirled a half empty flute of champagne captured between his soft fingers. It was not the first one of the night, definitely not the last, but that didn’t show yet. He had no company but he didn’t mind. People watching really was a very entertaining activity. For example, the marquess of Biron was dancing with the count of Candé, whispering closely to one another. There were mothers trying to find a husband for the daughters trailing behind them, servants skillfully going around the room offering beverages and food, couples dancing, friends talking about the latest rumors, acquaintances making small talk, rivals glaring at each other.

Making her way between the numerous people and around the table behind which was hiding the man, an aging woman stopped in front of him. He bowed and brushed his lips over the back of her hand.

“Marquess, it’s a pleasure to meet you here, you look beautiful as ever.

-I see you’re still a charmer, Sir Lee.

-That is how you get by in this court, madam.”

He took a gulp of his champagne and smiled at the older lady, whose face was powdered and hair hidden under a white wig, as the tradition dictated.

“I thought I was so well hidden, how did you found me ?

-A face like yours isn’t the most common here, Minho. And the buffet might have caught my eye as well, but that is… something else. You look just the same as last time we met, do you not age ?

-The magician never reveals his tricks, madam. You do seem to know them, though.

-Flirt. How far gone are you ?

-A few glasses, nothing much. I will have to flee soon, important matters to tend to.

-You are waiting for the king’s arrival, aren’t you ?

-He asked me to be here, it would be disrespect to leave before he even arrived.”

She nodded quietly, stealing a pastry as he finished his glass. He put it down on the white tablecloth covering the surface before offering his hand to the marquess.

“May I have this dance while we wait for our monarch, madam ?”

She rolled her eyes with a smile and placed her hand in Minho’s long one. He led her to the half empty middle of the room, where they started a jumpy yet slow dance. After twirling for a dozen minutes together, they separated again. The marquess had noticed another young lone man of her friends, quite like Minho was.

Stealing a flute of champagne, he went back in hiding against a wall. He could see quite a few young women, whether they be maids or guests, staring at him. He was handsome and he knew it. His foreign looks always brought attention to him, coupled with the fact that he didn’t follow the morbid white fashion.

In Louis 14th’s court, white was a must. White skin, white hair, quite like Korea, when he thought about it. Despite him not following those rules, he still gained looks from left and right. It was nice, he liked the attention.

A small, plainly-dressed girl made her way to him. She was definitely younger than him, but the traces of work had already started to appear. Her forehead was slightly wrinkly, her eyebrows seemed to be permanently knitted together, her hands were calloused from manual labour, her exposed neck and collarbones were definitely too skinny for a human of that age. She stopped in front of him but couldn’t talk.

“Miss ?”

She blinked, taken aback and blushing, before taking a folded paper from her corset. She held it in front of her for Minho to take. He grabbed it gently and she bowed, before making her way back and disappearing in the crowd. Still confused about the encounter, he unfolded the paper and read quickly what was written on it.

 

**My dear friend.**

**The queen took her last breath a few minutes ago. I will not come meet you this evening. Her passing will be announced tomorrow as to not wreak havoc during tonight’s party. You may go home, I will not appear publicly for some time.**

**Do not forget about me.**

 

The paper had the official royal stamp at the bottom, proving the legitimacy of it. He folded it back up and slid it in the lining of his coat. He stole one last cup of champagne and passed the open doors to the garden. Couples were wandering aimlessly around in the fresh breeze of the early night. The golden haired male went further away from the ballroom, where less lovers were and more moonlight was shining.

Everything was quiet except for the soft ruffle of the leaves. He sighed and raised his flute.

“To the queen.”

He downed it and left the empty glass on a stone bench before continuing his night stroll in the deserted garden. Turning around, he spotted the light coming from the Queen’s apartments.

“Cheated on and afraid of this kingdom that wasn’t hers. Such a heavy price to pay to obey… I supposed that’s what you get for being the world’s greatest king’s wife. Poor woman…”

He let out a laugh that would have seemed really misplaced to anyone who might have heard him.

“And I definitely didn’t help her with that.”

And that is how, laughing even harder, only seeing thanks to the moonlight, he disappeared; leaving behind him only a circle of burnt grass where he was previously standing.

* * *

“Welcome back, sir. Sir Chan is waiting for you in the small room.

-Ooooh, really ?”

The blonde boy nodded and Minho patted his head softly.

“Thanks Charles, you can go sleep now.

-Are you su-

-Yes, go sleep, kid. You look exhausted.”

The brown-haired man smiled at the taller boy before turning around and skipping up the marble stairs, humming a happy tune. Charles was an orphan that he had taken in a half a decade ago. He needed someone to care for his manor and the at the time 12 year old was in need of a house. He brought him there, adding him to the few others he had rescued in the past. His staff was of 5 people in total, who needed help, and that is exactly what he gave them.

Minho pushed open the door of the small room, which was nothing more than a cozy office. He tumbled in and giggles at the sight of the man laying on the couch, head propped up on a pillow and eyes closed. 

“Counselor, wake up.”

Chan sat up with a squeak, hair tousled and eyes wide. He let out a heavy sigh seeing who it was.

“Minho, you can’t scare people like that !

-I could also have said that you can’t fall asleep in people’s houses but I didn’t.

-I’ve been waiting for _hours_ ! Where the hell were you ?”

The emerald-dressed man let himself fall heavily onto the other couch, laying there unmoving, eyes fixed on the candle's flame flittering in between them.

“The castle. The queen finally died.

-Oh, it was today ? I knew it was this year but I wasn’t sure of the exact date.”

Minho rolled over, sliding the letter out of his coat and sliding it on the table. He rested back in his seat with a barely there grin.

“So, high mighty counselor, what did you come to me for ?

-Woojin saw something.

-Don’t beat around the bush, I know you’d rather beat something else.

-Oh dear god, shut up and listen to me.”

The man giggled and laid on his side in the soft cushions. The blonde man frowned deeply, only now noticing the flush on the other’s face.

“What’s… Are you drunk ?”

When Minho only smiled back, he got up and closer to him.

“You definitely are.

-Nooo, I’m fine, tell me what you came here for. Unless you came just to see me.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at the other, sitting up, who just pushed his face away.

“No, that’s not it. Woojin found a new one.

-Oh, now, that’s interesting. When are they from ?

-He’s apparently from Felix’s time so I figured he probably was his pair.

-That would make sense. I’ll go visit tomorrow then.

-Will you be able to sense him ?”

The golden-haired man shrugged and stood up, stretching his arms in the air before throwing off his coat. He wasn’t really stable and wobbled a bit when he walked on the soft wooden floor.

“I’ll pick up Changbin if I can’t, I’ll be fine.”

He crouched down and took the letter in his fingers, twirling it around before holding it over the candle’s flame.

“Are you sure you want to do t-”

Before the older could even finish his sentence, the paper burst into high flames. The reflection of the light into Minho’s brown eyes and the bright orange glow highlighting his face gave off an unsettling feeling that somehow seemed more appropriate for him than the drunk one. He stood up and let it go before the flame could reach his fingers, even though it was close, and watched as it disintegrated into ash during its fall, never touching the floor.

Shaking his head quietly, he looked up at the blonde man.

“You should go.”

He turned around, walking out of the room, the sound of his footsteps fading away. It took Chan about fifteen seconds to get back to himself, before bolting after the other. He was moving slowly, almost like he had lost all of his strength. His elbow was dragged softly as Chan lead him to his bedroom. He helped him change and lie down in his bed.

“I really am everyone’s dad…”

He sighed, patted Minho’s hip softly and disappeared with a breeze that barely moved the note left on the dark wood desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought if you want. Don't hesitate to ask questions if you're confused !  
> Who do you think is coming up next ? Who do you think is the new boy ?  
> ~  
> Hit me up on twitter~  
> @lacyjunnie


	3. Of family and ancient language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Lixie.

**2019, South Korea**

Running through people, excuses spilling from his mouth constantly as he wasn’t able to dodge them, a short copper-haired boy was rushing in not that large corridors. Red shoes, brown shoes, white shoes, blue shoes, brown shoes, black shoes, black shoes, black shoes, a hit, the ground.

With a groan of pain, the boy was sent tumbling to the floor. The impact had knocked the air out of his lungs, he wheezed painfully to get some back in. A hand grabbed the front of his shirt and hoisted him up, pushing him against the wall. A tight-faced buff guy was in front of him, the archetype of the dumb as hell bully.

“Give me your phone.”

The small boy didn’t answer. A strong punch was delivered to his face.

“I told you to give it to me !

-Get one with money you actually gained yourself, asshat.”

He was dropped to the ground and sharp kicks started raining over him. Knees, ribs, stomach, arms, face, face, f-

Suddenly, they stopped. A dull thump resounded in the now quiet corridor. The guy was on the floor like a dropped doll. The boy’s blurry vision didn’t allow him to identify his saviour, but when his ears stopped ringing, he recognized that laugh. Soft hands helped him up delicately but the look on the man’s face contrasted heavily.

“Low-class shabbaroon.”

The sharp tone directed at the man on the ground was followed by a quiet gentle voice.

“Come, offspring, we have to skedaddle.”

There was only one person who would talk in such an old fashioned way after knocking someone down. Through his blurry vision, he recognized the big round eyes, the soft plump lips, the golden hair.

It was Minho, mysterious Minho, Minho the gentleman, Minho who had to flee his own time and country because he was too intelligent for the people's liking.

After pulling him away, he sat the younger boy down on a bench and patted his cheek softly.

“Youngster, do you hear me ?

-My ears are just fine, but don't ever call me offspring again.”

There it was again, that loud, beautiful, glorious laugh.

“I've never been so fucking happy to see you, Minho.

-You should always be happy to see me, though, I’m a gift.”

The smaller man laughed sarcastically.

“Of course. So what did you come for ?

-King saw another one, presumably your partner.

-Ooooh, nice.

-But we have to clean you up first, you look… Pathetic, really.”

The abrupt honesty from the 1500’s born man may have seemed harsh but it was just facts. He helped the younger up, dragging him off to the place, almost pushing people out of their way.

“You’re so eager to get me home.

-I just need to get myself occupied with something or I’ll go back and hinder that scoundrel from breathing with ease ever again. The foolish dandiprat-

-You’re going back to your weird language.

-That's when I'm angry, Felix. That wasn't the first time, was it ?”

He lowered his head as the older gripped his coat. He was starting to tremble with anger, wanting nothing more than to turn around and punch to death the guy who dared hit the precious boy. He rather opted for guiding Felix to the apartment that they owned. The younger took that time to look him up and down.

He must have passed by the 20s to get changed, because he knew for a fact that he didn’t have millennial clothes stored in either one of his times. His frame had always been petite and athletically slender, but now, he looked more intimidating. Appropriate for what he had walked in on earlier.

His shoulders were broadened by a white leather jacket, the dark skinny jeans cupped his ass in a way that made even Felix blush, the rips showed off his godly thighs and a fitted monochromatic shirt peeked through the opening of the jacket. His round eyes were accented with the tiniest bit of eyeliner, giving him a sleeker, more enticing look.

“I know I look good but stop staring.”

The copper haired boy barely managed to tear his eyes away before walking into a pole. He moved out of the way mere seconds before they collided. A gentle arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a harder than expected body. How was a nobleman living in eighteenth century France that ripped ?

“I don’t do much, you know, so I work out. You were thinking out loud, I didn’t read your mind.

-Aren’t you cold, though ? It’s not really the appropriate outfit for this weather…

-As Hyunjin says, fashion before comfort.

-He’s gonna get himself killed one of these days.”

Minho flicked his forehead as he pushed open the door of the building, the warm air from inside brushing away their bangs.

“Don’t say that, you know we would know if it was going to happen.

-But what if we didn’t ? The number of rebels that died without history knowing is huge.”

Getting in the large elevator, Felix started shaking, hands sweating and legs trembling. Minho pulled him in his arms, caressing his soft hair gently.

“Little one, Woojin scanned all of history for this, neither of them will be killed in the rebellion. We’ll go visit him in his old time, if you ever want.

-No, I don’t want to see him aging. That’s…”

The taller slowly nodded, pulling him out of the elevator and focusing on opening the door.

“It’s okay, I get it. Don't think about it anymore.

-I’m sorry.”

The door opened and the millenial’s boy was pushed towards a plush couch a few meters away from the entrance. The older one took a fluffy sand colored blanket and placed it gently on Felix, before going into a closet. He dared not move, waiting quietly upon the other’s return.

After a few long minutes of rustling through a barely organized mess, Minho came back, having seemingly exchanged his jacket for a small jar and a tiny box. He kneeled in front of the other.

“Push away that blanket and strip, baby.

-What ?”

He couldn’t stop a flush from taking over cheeks, taken aback.

“I want to see how bad it is.

-What are you talking about ?

-Your injuries, dingus. I wouldn’t go and engage in that kind of activities when you’re blushing like a damsel whose hand I asked to hold.

-Do you go around asking to hold random girls’ hands ?

-I don’t, now remove these before I do it myself.

-Okay, fine, jeez.”

Felix reluctantly slipped off his pants with a wince of pain, as well as his shirt. Red was all over, starting to blossom in blues and purples where sharp kicks had landed. His knees were scratched and scarlet was peeking out of straight lines. Minho disinfected the open wounds gently before placing large bandages on them. Afterwards, he rubbed ointment into Felix’s chest, trying to keep from hurting him.

When he was done, he gave him clean warm clothes that were stored in one of the rooms and sat next to him. His eyes were losing themselves on the view of the city, so different from his own time, whether it be the first or the second.

“Why do you refuse to live here ?

-Because this place is for the group, not for me.

-You don’t like it because you feel like you’re freeloading.”

The younger didn’t answer, only tensing up next to him. Minho turned to face him, cupping his face with soft hands.

“Baby, it’s okay. Time travelling with us takes a lot of time and energy, consider that your job. And that job gives you a house, because it’s not paying you. So don’t worry about it, okay ? Plus it’s not like we mind. Think of this like you think of Hyunjin’s studio. We, and by that I mean the older ones, just want to help you kids get through life because you are our friends.

-I… I need time to think.”

Minho smiled softly and wiped off the stray tears that made their way out of Felix’s eyes. The other looked up to his brown irises and threw himself in his arms, provoking a little giggle from his friend.

“My, my, aren’t you adorable. So what do you wanna do now ? Do you want to just stay here and rest ? It’s almost night out there.

-That would be for the best, yes, I feel really tired.

-Do you want me here or would you rather I go and come back tomorrow morning ?

-No !”

The immediate loud cry as well as the harsh gripping of Minho’s shirt confirmed his non-told answers. He pulled him in by wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I’ll stay with you tonight, then. Now let’s eat something, I’m hungry.”

He took his hand and led him to the kitchen, putting him on the counter before looking through the cupboards. Felix watched him move for a few seconds before taking his phone and fiddling with it.

“I can't really cook but I can make noodles, if that's fine with you.

-That's everyday for a student.

-I'll try to make something more elaborate then.”

He took out some packets of food as music started playing from the speaker connected to Felix's phone. Minho started swaying his hips to the upbeat song as he put some water to boil. He took his friend's hands and encouraged him to dance as well, which he did softly in order to not hurt himself again.

“We don’t have such music back there, that’s a shame. Could you imagine Louis XIV dancing to that ? Dear lord, that would be hilarious.

-Maybe that could be a weapon. Blast some dumb song in ennemies’ faces.

-That’d be great enjoyment, not possible but just the fantasy of it is amazing.”

They both started laughing at the irrational idea while noodles were dropped in the now boiling water.

Felix and Minho’s friendship was easy, despite the obvious time difference. The nobleman was actually the last one he had met from the group, but they became friends fairly quickly. Minho, despite being rather unusual in his actions and speech, made the other feel less weird himself. He was comfortable to be around if you had no problem with the way he was. And Felix surely didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think ? Who's the fresh meat coming up next chapter ?


	4. In which cats come out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see fur-miliar felines in this pawsome chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the summary's puns are the only ones of this chapter... or do I ?  
> °w°

**2019, South Korea**

Felix awoke to the light that was spilling in the room, softened greatly by the curtains in front of the window. The small warm shape in between his arms was still as he pushed his face into it again. As his brain was still alternating between sleep and awakeness, he finally noticed that he wasn’t in his usual dorm room. The bed was way larger and comfier, the blanket was warm and heavily plush, the pillows were soft and fluffy. Hell, he didn’t even have curtains in his room !

The copper haired boy sat up, tensing up as his eyes jerked around the room, panic settling in. The pillow fell from between his arms and was sent tumbling on the floor with a soft thump. A sound was heard from the outside of the room, the quiet pitter-patter of someone’s feet. He searched his memory for the last face he remembered.

“Minho ?”

The feet stopped, having heard the boy’s calling, before apparently approaching the room he was in. A small knock was heard, knuckles rapping on the wooden door.

“Can I come in ?”

The voice was definitely Minho’s, and if the word of approval that Felix gave in return was too quiet to hear, no one would speak of it. The door was pushed open, light bursting in the barely lit room. The other came onto the bed and pulled him in his embrace, saying nothing about the red blotchy skin or the teary eyes.

“I have food for you. I didn’t make it because it wouldn’t be great. I went down to the café a few blocks over. I wasn’t sure what you’d want to eat so I kinda got all your favorites ?

-But that’s a lot of things.

-Yeah, so you have a choice. Just take whatever you want and I’ll take care of the rest.”

He went back out and brought in a tray full of pastries of all kinds, a cup of what seemed to be coffee and one of orange juice. He set it down on the bedside table, sitting at the foot of the mattress.

“Did I get it right ?

-What’s the coffee ?

-It’s white chocolate mocha with caramel syrup. Is that the right one ?

-It is.” Felix blinked in confusion. “How did you remember all of that ?

-I don’t know, I just do. Now eat.”

Felix all but scarfed down the third of the food occupying the tray under Minho’s fond gaze. After he was fuller than he had probably ever been, he scurried off to take a shower while Minho _took care of the food_. He came back clean and changed into comfy cute clothing, his older friend giggling softly.

“You look adorable.

-You should change too. If we go hunt for new meat, you should probably look less intimidating.”

He hummed, deep in thought, before nodding and skipping away into one of the rooms.

“And wear something warm this time !”

Twenty minutes in the future, they were out and about, looking around for the new possible addition to the group. Last one had been Felix, as Woojin seemed to find the traveler before their partner in each timezone.

The pair wandered in the city for a while, waiting for the usual feeling to spark in the back of their heads. The metallic colors-haired boys were having fun despite their mission, just hanging out together.

Felix was talking about something he had done a few days prior, but the golden haired man was distracted by a small fluffy form. It was racing between people’s legs and disappeared by rounding a corner into a smaller street. The older man shrieked, making the other jump.

“What happened ? Did you feel him ?”

He took off without an answer, the smaller bolting behind him. As they dodged and jumped around the people walking peacefully in the street, Minho finally turned into the alleyway where the shape had gone. He stopped as he laid eyes upon the most gorgeous and entrancing creature he had ever seen.

Felix arrived behind the other, panting and started coughing his lungs out as the other two remained unbothered, eyes lost in each other's. The moment was broken by the boy's scream.

“Minho, are you fucking kidding me ? You made me run to death for that ?!

-That, as you say, is now my King and I shall serve him til I pass away.

-Minho, that is a cat.

-That doesn’t change anything.”

He was still staring star-eyed at the feline that started to lick its paw graciously, tail curling elegantly around itself. It blinked slowly at the two boys, before stretching its cream body and jumping smoothly off the trashcan it was sitting on. It trotted a few meters away before turning back to them.

“It wants us to follow ?

-Even if he doesn’t want us to, I will. He’s too pretty.”

The duo walked behind the fluffy animal that was stopping and looking at them every minute or so. After a short time making their way through small, seemingly shady back alleys, they arrived in front of a small boutique that totally contrasted with the rest of the street it was placed in.

Looking through the large windows, the inside of the shop seemed cozy and warm, home-like. There were couches, chairs, tables, all mismatched and many many cat hairs. Their new friend too had apparently made its way in without them noticing.

“We have to go in there.

-What even is this place ?”

Felix looked up at the storefront painted a soft pastel blue to see, traced in a slinky font : “Li-purr-ary and Cat-fe”. Minho was bouncing excitedly as he pushed the door, the other rushing behind him.

“This is definitely gonna become my favorite place in this time period.”

There were just a couple people sitting here and there in the bigger than expected room. Towards the back stood numerous bookshelves that held countless volumes, surprisingly still holding up considering how many there must have been.

Minho had taken a seat in a soft looking used leather armchair, covered in a colorful comforter. The light colored cat they had followed was zooming across the room, behind a reddish wooden counter. On that, besides a large lazy dark grey feline, was a slate that matched the animal, displaying various drinks and their prices.

The copper-haired youngster decided that there was nothing wrong with staying here for a little while, seeing as his friend was enjoying himself so much in this place. He made his way to the back quietly, trying not to trip on one of the _very_ friendly animals, to read some of the titles they had in here.

Brushing his fingers softly over the covers, the boy nodded, a smile gracing his soft features. Good literature of many different genres, authors, periods. After laying his eyes upon one particular book, he let out a small giggle that he stifled immediately. Despite the story being the telling of terrible historical events, it always made him smile whenever he found it anywhere, whether it be in a library, a book shop or just talking about it online.

His small fingers slipped it out of its spot and turned a few pages, opening it at a random spot. He traced the dark words with his fingertip, a small smile on his lips. Even if he wasn’t _here_ , he _was_ here.   
The little lamb made his way back to his friend that had gathered two felines on his lap and was scratching them softly. Their purrs made their way to Felix’s ears as he sat down in the armchair across from Minho’s. His own was hiding under a soft knitted tender yellow blanket and a few throw pillows that didn’t match anything were resting behind his back.

He held up the book to the other’s field of vision, who giggled as well. What a nice thing to be remembered and not lost in time like so many others were. Felix hoped it would be the same for him, being forgotten seemed like an awful thing and was probably in his top 3 fears.

The door behind the wooden counter opened, the anthracite cat on the counter stretching and arching its back beautifully. It jumped off and onto the floor with a soft thump, meowing at the newcomer. Quiet footsteps and soft words were heard by the traveler duo, but not focused on, seeing as they were still giggling over the book.

Soft clinking of a mug onto a coffee table, quiet thanks, crumpling of a bill stored in a pocket, creaking of the wooden floor as someone moved across the shop again, stopping at the newcomers’ table. A friendly voice called out to them.

“Hello, welcome to the cat library cafe. I haven’t seen you here before. Oh, is that the Seo book ? I loved it. Terribly terribly interesting.”

They turned their eyes to the employee who had a large smile. That was all they could register about him before a sharp pain spread through the back of their skulls. The duo’s eyes met and they gave each other a discreet nod.

“This is a very lovely place, I’m absolutely horrified that I had never heard of it. You’ll see me around a lot now so I guess I should introduce myself.”

The double meaning behind his words made Felix cough back a laugh.

“My name is Minho, I’m enchanted to meet you. And this is my friend Felix.

-Really pleased to meet you both, I’m Jisung.”


	5. Some explaining is required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung learns about new interesting things~

**2019, South Korea**

“Should we talk about it now or wait a bit ?

-Let him come back with my drink first, I’m thirsty.

-Thirsty for ?”

Minho shot the boy a smirk, looking at the black-haired figure preparing a drink behind the counter. He settled back in his armchair as the cream cat that guided them here hopped onto his lap. The gracious animal turned around, making itself a nice spot on the toned thighs, earning some nice behind-the-ear scratches.

“Fuck.”

Felix lifted his head from the book he had actually started reading, despite knowing its content almost by heart. The older was frowning, he looked around to try and find what had caused his exclamation but couldn’t find anything.

“What’s wrong ?

-He’s too cute, Fe, it hurts me.”

He looked down to the feline who was showing off his belly, purring loudly as you wouldn’t expect. Felix giggled at the display when Minho started poking the exposed underside of the animal.

“Very cute indeed.

-It seems like Duke has taken quite a liking to you.”

A cup was placed onto the table with a soft clicking sound, the delicate fragrance reaching their noses.

“Here is your tea, Minho. Do you want anything with it or do you like it plain ?

-I’m good, thank you. So his name is Duke, huh ? Fits him really well.

-It does indeed. It’s rare for him to be this friendly.

-He guided us here, wouldn’t let us go.”

Jisung hummed, seemingly deep in thought, as Felix was staring at the cup of tea with a frown.

“Minho, what kind of tea did you order ? Is it normal for it to have hairs ?

-That’s silver needles white tea, you uneducated twat. It is what you personally call _the expensive shit._ ”

He lifted his hands to air quote, as the third boy started giggling quietly.

“Oh yeah, I forgot that you’re fancy as hell, right. You’re so bougey.

-Is that really a surprise, though ?”

Felix shook his head with a smile, as Minho took a small sip of his tea, before nodding appreciatively. He put it back down, turning his attention to the server again.

“At what time do you get off ? We got something to talk to you about.”

He was quite obviously taken aback, not really knowing what to answer. His mind seemed to be running at light speed and a discreet blush started creeping up his cheeks.

“Minho, that was too straightforward.

-He has the right to refuse, I’m not forcing anything on him.”

Jisung had seemed to overcome his flustered state and answered quietly.

“I have two hours before my shift is done.

-Good ! You won’t regret it, you seem really curious.

-I am. Your face seems familiar to me, I can’t quite place it though.

-Well then we’ll see if you remember before you’re off.”

They stayed comfortably installed in their seats, waiting for the time the chubby-cheeked boy was ready to go. Felix was a bit worried at how direct Minho had been but the server didn’t look uncomfortable, just surprised and blushing. They both thought that he was really cute too, which was always a plus.

A swarm of cats had attacked the copper-haired boy, who was now drowning under four of them. Three had settled into his lap and one was standing proudly upon his shoulder. He still had the same book in his hands, which he was admiring more than reading, but no one cared. When his gaze wasn’t on the printed words, it was fondly placed upon Minho, seated across from him.

The older man had fallen asleep in his armchair, the blanket falling onto his shoulders as he laid back against it. Duke had moved, paws placed on Minho’s stomach, purrs still very audible. His golden hair was messy but it fell so perfectly on his forehead that it looked voluntary. His plump lips were slightly parted as small breaths made their way through, his eyes were closed, spreading his eyelashes on his soft cheeks. All in all, he looked so peaceful that he could have been dead.

After a while, a blonde woman popped through the back door, effectively startling Jisung. They talked quietly for a bit before the boy gestured towards the duo sitting by the window. The woman, who was as tall -or should he say short ?- as the other, straightened up her bangs with a frown. After dragging the conversation a bit longer on, the server came to them.

“My shift is done, I just have to gather up my things.”

Felix nodded and closed the book, softly putting down the cats, as Jisung picked up the empty teacup.

“I’ll wake up the old man, take your time.”

He nodded with a smile and disappeared in the back room, skipping happily. The copper-haired boy stood up and shook the sleeping man’s shoulder softly, under the careful gaze of Jisung’s coworker.

“Come on, you gotta wake up.”

He hummed and settled back into his armchair, not wanting to leave his peaceful sleep. Felix sighed with a giggle, before moving to the back of the room to store away the book where it was previously. He grabbed his coat and brought his lips next to Minho’s ear to murmur breathily.

“There’s a cat.”

His eyes immediately snapped open and started roaming around the room.

“That was mean.

-You wouldn’t wake up. Now come on before he ends up waiting for us.”

Stretching his back and giving the cream cat one last -or twenty, but we don’t talk about that- scratch, he stood up and went to the counter. He paid for his tea and left a very generous tip for the cafe, before joining his friend outside.

“Did you really tip them 200 bucks ?

-Yeah, this place deserves it.”

The other nodded and Jisung’s short figure got out from a door next to the shop facade. He had on a long frowzy jacket and a black cap, which he looked really cute in, but didn’t seem really warm. He came up to them with a nice smile on his face.

“So where are we going ?

-Well, it depends on if you have something planned later or not.”

Biting his bottom lip, he thought for a bit, before looking down to his feet.

“Yeah, I have a shift at three.

-Another one ?

-Oh, it’s not here, it’s at a music store.”

They nodded, deep in thought, before the taller of the three started walking.

“Then let’s get down to business quickly.”

Felix giggled at the server’s taken aback look and started walking after his friend. The blushing boy followed, the oldest a few meters forward.

“You’re all red, Jisung.

-Well what do you expect ? I just got invited somewhere by two hot guys.

-Damn right.

-Wait until you meet Hyunjin to say that.”

The smirk in Minho’s voice made Felix burst out laughing, bumping into the new boy at the intensity of it. He got caught in his arms as the gold-haired man chuckled at him.

“No but like… You guys are either murderers or sugar daddies.

-I mean… Minho’s kind of both.

-What the-

-We’re not gonna murder you, my dear, promise. We just have a proposition that you’ll probably like.”

They arrived at the cozy apartment, Jisung looking around with wide eyes. Felix lead him in a small office-like room and made him sit on the sofa. Minho had gone to the toilet to… remove all that tea from himself. He came back after a few minutes and leaned against the wall.

“So… I know this is going to be weird, but just listen to us before making up your mind.”

The black-haired boy nodded quietly, watching as the oldest of them looked around in the desk’s drawers. He took out a brown folder and slid it on Jisung’s lap, sitting on the wooden surface afterwards. As the chubby-cheeked boy opened it and started looking through the papers, Felix kept spinning around in the chair. His eyes went wider and wider with each new page, letting out a small whistle.

“That’s what I remember you from.”

Jisung looked up at Minho, who cocked his head to the side a bit.

“You’re a time traveler. I’ve read about you before.

-That’s right.”

Felix grabbed the folder and looked at the thin old papers in there. Old pictures, little sketches signed by famous ancient artists, cut-outs from journals…

“Damn, you’re famous.

-Exact. Anyways, Felix here is also a time traveler. We are a group that unites those and their _partners_.” He air quoted. “The partners are power wielders. For some time periods that seem to be pretty random, a duo pops up. What  we do is go and try to add them to our group. The goal is to help them and also avoid some terrible outcomes of life for everyone.

-And what do I do in this ?

-Our oldest, who’s a power wielder, just… He knows things. It’s kinda hard to explain but you’ll be able to meet him if you want. And he saw you in Felix’s time period so I came by to find you. You’re his partner.

-Oooh… Does that mean you’re able to change the past ?”

Minho shook his head softly.

“If it has happened, we can’t change it. But we’ve managed to avoid a lot of things, which means you don’t know about it, because it never happened.

-Don’t think about it too much, time travelling is pretty mind fucking if you get too into it.”

Jisung blanked out for a few minutes, which was pretty understandable considering how much information he just learned. While waiting for him to process, Minho looked back at some pictures and nodded at how good he thought he looked.

“Wait. So, you said I’m in Felix’s time, so he’s from now. But when are you from ?

-My case is a bit more… Complicated. I was born in the 16th century, but I live in the 18th.

-You don’t sound like it…

-I’m used to this time period.

-He sometimes goes full on old language, it’s very funny to listen to.

-Shut up, you gollumbus.

-See what I mean ?”

The 20th century’s boys started laughing at Minho’s misery, who just pouted and smacked his friend’s arm, laying onto the desk. After a few minutes, Jisung calmed down enough to ask another question.

“How many of you are there ?

-It’s kinda difficult to pinpoint a time with all of us in different times, but, for me right now, we are 6. There are others, of course, but some have refused to join the group and some have not been found yet.

-When are the others from ?

-That’s for you to find out if you meet them, young one. Now, I’m pretty sure you know what your power is, right ?

-Yeah.

-Then, here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna let you go and you can think about all this. You can take all the time you want, and when you know, you’ll tell Felix. Of course, you can refuse. We’d also rather you don’t talk about us to anyone, if that’s possible.

-Okay.

-Now, Fe, give him your phone number, Skype, email, Instagram, Fortnite, I don’t care. Tell him about the money agreement as well if he’s interested. I have a king to talk to.

-You got it, boss. Which one are you gonna see ?

-I’m going to meet both, but there’s one with whom there won’t be much talking involved.”

He smirked, stood up and fled the room with a chuckle, leaving their new boy dumbfounded.

“So, now, for the interesting part, Jisung… Money.”

And his eyes glowed as he laughed, despite his mouth not being open anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jisung accept their offer ? How much did Minho's tea cost ? Who's the next one to be introduced ? Are they more sugar daddies or murderers ? Why are cats so cute ?   
> So many questions, tell me what you think if you want  
> ~  
> Check my twitter if you wanna watch me die slowly  
> @lacyjunnie


	6. A fashionista's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troubled boy is introduced and dances around as he usually does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule is as messed up as my mind, how fun. This chapter was really nice to write, I hope you enjoy it !
> 
> (I might or might not have included a bit of myself in this but 18th century France is such a great time period -that I know a lot about as well- and it fits my aesthetic of Minho so perfectly that I couldn't help it)

**1919, Korea**

In a big room with a high ceiling, the rain fell heavily on the sheet metal that made the roof. A slight cold breeze pushed some droplets inside, through the broken windows. They couldn’t be changed because they were too high up to get reached so it was settled and learned to live with. 

In the corner, a shivering, shriveled up form was pretty much hiding under a huge pile of blankets. Although you couldn’t see it, there was a mattress underneath. The place was just an abandoned warehouse turned into a home and a storage place. There were many racks taking up two thirds of the place. 

Onto those hung all types of clothes from all ages, past and future. All materials, colors, forms, styles. Under layed shoes, over hung hats and headwear, jewelry was stored in boxes scattered all around the place. Everything seemed as though it wasn’t organized but the owner of the place would violently disagree, able to find any article with his eyes closed. 

It was starting to be late, but the ashy haired figure couldn’t go to sleep. The rain was loud, overwhelmingly so, and nothing they tried had managed to make it less noisy.

A thunder-like bang resounded in the air, despite there not being any lightning. The person plunged completely under the comforters, hearing loud voices right outside. A soft metallic knock was heard from the door.

“Wouldn’t he be asleep ? It’s night time.

-Oh believe me, with all that noise he isn’t. Hyunjin, open up, it’s Felix ! We’re freezing out here !” 

The figure, Hyunjin, emerged from the depth of the blanket pile and went to the door. A warm but old robe was wrapped around the man, blown back when he opened. The cold wind hit him face first as he ushered the duo inside, dripping water. The sound became drowned out as soon as he laid his eyes on the tallest newcomer. He pulled him into a hug, not caring about getting wet. 

“Thank the heavens, you’re here. This night has been so cacophonous and…”

The other shushed him quietly, patting his back softly before letting him go. He brought his small hands up to wipe away the few tears rolling down the taller’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry anymore. I brought you a bit of work and a perfectly valid reason to get away from now.”

He pointed behind him with a jerk of the chin, where the other, a short blue-haired man, was still standing. Hyunjin brushed off imaginary dust from his robe and stood up straighter.

“I’m sorry you’re meeting me when I’m in such a bad condition. It’s just been kinda rough and- anyways, I’m Hyunjin.”

The tall man with the pretty face and smooth voice extended a hand towards the shorter one, who was just staring. After a few seconds, he shook his head and Hyunjin’s hand. 

“It’s totally okay, don’t apologize. I’m Jisung.” Now, he meant to stop there, but his mouth just blurted out by itself : “You’re really cute.”

The ashy gray haired man blinked for a second and turned around, going in between the racks of clothes.

“So, when are you going and for what occasion ?

-We’re going to Minho’s and you’re coming with us !”

He swirled around dramatically, robe flying in the air.

“Am I ?

-Yep. So take the usual for you and me and Changbin’s size for Jisung, it should be alright. You’ll take the exact measurements and all later.

-Very well. Remove your wet clothes and get blankets while I get that.”

Suddenly not tired nor distressed anymore, he moved around fluidly, catching one article of clothing here and there, piling them on his arm. The other two got rid off their dripping clothing, laying it out to dry as they wrapped themselves in warm comforters. 

“Jin is our stylist. He has all the clothes we need for any time’s fashion.” Felix lowered his voice slightly to continue. “He doesn’t have that bright of a life so this helps him greatly. But I guess this is kinda the same for all of us, though. Hm…”

Jisung nodded quietly, thinking back to the scars he saw on the tall man’s hands, that looked delicate but also quite calloused.

“You’ll learn about it soon enough, in the meantime, don’t ask about it.

-Wasn’t going to. Is he a time traveller too ?

-Yep. You’ll meet his partner at Minho’s.”

At that moment, Hyunjin came back with a high pile of clothes balanced precariously on his arm. He gave the freckled boy a few items made from apparently expensive fabrics, who then skipped happily to a closed room in the corner. Jisung barely had time to wonder if it was a bathroom before a pile was all but dropped onto him as well. 

“This might not be your exact size but it will do for now. If you don’t fit in something at all, don’t force it and please do tell me if you rip anything. I’ll be less mad than if I find out by myself. Now go behind that screen and change, you shouldn’t have any problems.”

He found himself pushed gently but firmly behind wood panels. The blue-haired boy put down some of the items and, discarding his blanket, started putting them on. The soft white shirt seemed to be made from silk, as well as a small cravat. Over that was slipped a long embroidered deep blue coat, as well as a waistcoat made from a thicker fabric and of a navy blue. These were a bit large for him in the shoulders and arms area but it was still a close fit. Finally, he had, with difficulty, put on breeches that matched the coat and alabaster silk stockings.

He stepped out from behind the screen to be met with the two time travelers wearing similar outfits, only Felix’s was multiples nuances of orange and Hyunjin’s, overall a pale yellow. He bumped into a pair of shoes laid on the floor, acquiring the others’ attention. They nodded appreciatively and the shorter might even have let out a small whistle.

“I knew this color would look good on you.

-Slip on your shoes now, Cinderella.”

He brought his eyes down to the small boots he had knocked over and put them on. Tight fit, not the most comfortable, short heels. Hyunjin swirled around him gracefully and plopped down a hat on his head. He assumed it was blue as well and, judging by how the air seemed to catch on it when his head moved around -and the one Felix had in his hand- it had feathers.

“You normally wouldn’t need hats according to the customs because we’re not going outside, but I’m pretty sure your hair would attract too much attention.

-Mine is normal, I just like going all the way.

-When even are we going ? I’ve never seen any outfit like that in History. Not that they don’t look good.

-Remember what Minho said about his case being special ? Well, he lives in the 17th or 18th century. France.

-What ? Why ?

-Long story. But it’s a fun time period. Now, come on, Jin, you can get Jisung there, I’ll go fetch Changbin. We’ll be right after you.

-Oh, get him that.”

The grey-haired man pointed to the table where a simple beige cotton bag rested, apparently full.

“What’s that ?

-It’s his outfit. Now, come on, get going before he goes on to an event.

-Oh, right, right.”

Bringing the hat to his head, he took the sack and bowed ironically to the other two. Then, he turned around and disappeared with a loud bang. The tallest winced as the noise of the rain returned to his ears. He grabbed onto Jisung’s arm.

“I don’t know if it’s like that with Felix, but you have to be as close as possible to travel with me.”

The smaller couldn’t answer before he was pulled against Hyunjin’s chest firmly. He started bracing himself for the loud sound that came with travelling, but nothing came. However, his eyes were the ones attacked, as he was blinded by a bright white light. A hand pushed the back of his head until it was buried in the other’s neck.

Jisung felt the stylist shaking slightly and pressing his own face in Jisung’s hair. He carefully wrapped his arms around his back, patting it soothingly. It seemed to calm the other down, considering how he started untensing. The floor finally was back under their feet, soft. 

Hyunjin let go of Jisung, who stumbled back a bit. The weight of his hat came back as the other let it go over his head. He didn’t look like anything had happened during their travel and pointed behind the new boy. 

The blue boy turned around and his eyes fell on the big stone mansion in front of which stood a familiar figure dressed in a deep burgundy outfit. The golden hair looked, even from the twenty meters that separated them, soft and silky smooth. He bowed deeply and motionned for them to come.

The gracious and elegant man waited for the newcomers to arrive and climb to few stairs that lead up to the large doors.

“Welcome to 1671, my dears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about this chapter, I personally really like it. We'll see more of the group's dynamic in the next one ! Until then, good bye  
> ~  
> Check out my Twitter if you like seeing me suffer  
> @lacyjunnie


	7. Strangers, or are they ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung finally meets the whole team. But who is that, on the sofa ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a fun one, Jisung is a dumbass as usual, that's great.  
> Hope you enjoy !

**1671, France**

Pulled into the massive rock manor, Jisung looked around in amazement. Beautiful marble floors, numerous paintings, soft carpets, dark double doors and large windows made up the inside. Minho guided them up the imposing stone stairs and into corridors lit by chandeliers that hung from the far away ceiling.

“Who’s here already ?”

Hyunjin didn’t have an answer as the burgundy-dressed man gestured to a door from behind which came unintelligible words.

“See for yourself, darling.”

The tallest of the three pushed it open to reveal a large, brightly lit room. Two couches were facing each other, a few armchairs scattered around as well. There were four people present, each wearing this period’s clothing. Felix turned around from besides the window, giggling.

“Did I say we were right after ? I meant before, oops.

-As you say in your time, you’re a snake.”

The ginger boy burst out laughing as the three newcomers made their way in. Jisung looked over at the people he hadn’t met yet. Seated on the couch furthest from where he was standing, a blonde man dressed in overall light grey clothes had a kind yet manly face. In his embrace, a black-haired figure was leaning against the other. His bright red clothes fitted him well and accentuated his large shoulders. He had strong, unusual features and looked strikingly attractive. The last one was now crushed under Felix’s hug attack, hiding his face. His outfit was a soft green and dark hair peeked out from under the overly excited boy.

The blue-haired boy turned around as his hat was swept from his head. It was now in Minho’s hand, who seemed to study Jisung appreciatively. He then nodded at Hyunjin with the corner of a smile.

“You did a good job on such short notice. Oooh, you dyed your hair ?”

He continued with a voice that meant that he totally knew that Jisung had, considering the obvious blue highlights in his hair. He nodded again, patting his shoulder lightly.

“You look good. Now come on, we’re here for you, after all. Oh, yes, and don’t freak out.”

The 2000-born frowned in confusion and turned around to see that his partner was now off the third stranger. Stranger’s whose face wasn’t so unknown to him. Stranger’s whose face he knew very well. He froze as his mind as his mind rewinded to the last hour, in Hyunjin’s warehouse.

~

“Now, come on, Jin, you can get Jisung there, I’ll go fetch Changbin. We’ll be right after you.”

“So take the usual for you and me and Changbin’s size for Jisung, it should be alright.”

 ~

“What the hell…

-Don’t swear on hell, boy, that leads to many many problems here.”

A hand on his back pushed him towards one of the armchairs, which he took a seat on and put his hands under his thighs to hide their shaking. Changbin seemed unfazed by the boy’s inner turmoil, simply tapping his fingers on his knee. Lifting his head up, he noticed that they were all looking at the new addition to their group. He seemed nervous but Felix gave him a thumbs up so he started talking.

“Well, um, hello. My name is Han Jisung and I live in Seoul, in the 2000’s.

-And who are you ?

-Um… Han J-

-I guess what are you is more appropriate.”

The boy blinked in confusion, unable to answer as he didn’t understand the question. He shot Felix a look to ask him for help.

“Turns out he is indeed my partner, he’s a power wielder.

-What’s your power then, Jisung ?

-I talk to animals.

-Another communication one, I see.”

The blond man had spoken, face sporting a friendly smile. The one he was holding had stood up straighter and removed his waistcoat that was folded over the arm of the couch. The grey dressed continued as his hands came back to his own lap.

“I’ll start introducing myself then. I am Bang Chan, living in 700, Silla, which is now Korea if you know anything about history. I hold the role of leader in this group so you can come to me… Kind of… If you want to talk or something. I am a time traveler myself and this is my partner.”

He pointed to the handsome man next to him who shot Minho a disapproving look when he commented in a giggle : “In more ways than one…

-I am Kim Woojin, living in 700 Silla as well. I’m the oldest here and my power is to know things. It is hard to explain, but that is basically it. Bin, your turn.

-My name is Seo Changbin, from 1900 Korea, Hyunjin’s partner. My power is to translate and understand any language. Human, that is.”

Jisung nodded as he took in the information. He had so many questions he wanted to ask yet he didn’t know how to say them, or if he was even allowed to.

“Oh, by the way Minho, I heard about the queen, that’s terrible.

-Well, technically, as of right now, she still has 12 years in front of her.

-What happened ? Or, more like, will happen ?

-She dies in 1683. I lived it before we came to find you.”

He blinked confusedly as Hyunjin dropped on the couch with the two oldest of the group.

“It’s okay if you still can’t grasp it very well. Time is a delicate web that we just mess with while the _normal_ people simply go through one thread at the time and continue on and on and on. Each person here has a different timeline, even those who come from the same period.

-You’re smart”

Jisung blurted out after thinking about Woojin’s words for a few seconds. The blonde leader started giggling, sound that was surprising considering who it came from.

“Well, I sure hope he is, Silla would be in pretty bad condition otherwise.

-Why ? Are you an important person ?”

All the men scattered around the room started snickering as the blue-haired boy turned red progressively. His copper haired friend rolled off Changbin’s lap to poke him.

“Come on, Ji, I knew you were a dumbass but you said history was your thing.

-I’m sorry, I didn’t-

-Follow me.

-Don’t murder me.”

That only made them laugh harder and him shake more. The owner of the place grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his yelp of surprise. He stumbled on his feet, struggling to follow him. When he felt like he was finally going to fall, the older stopped and pointed without a word to a painting hanging on the wall.

“That’s queen Jennie.

-What do you know about her ?

-She reigned over Silla from the late 600s to the early 700s…”

As he was talking, his voice got quieter and quieter as he realized. He suddenly got dizzy and lost his balance, crashing into the wall under Minho’s unbothered gaze.

“She’s Woojin’s mom.

-No, you buffle head, she’s his wife.

-But…

-No, they don’t love each other, you know how monarchy’s marriages are. Like my dear Marie-Thérèse.”

He giggled lightly but didn’t seem fond like he was a few minutes prior. He made his way back to the others, the younger trailing behind him. As they reentered the room, Jisung stayed behind the other, who soon pulled him out of hiding and flicked his head lightly.

“I have realized my mistake, I apologize for asking a dumb question.

-There’s no such thing as a dumb question. Well… There is, but it seems like a characteristic of your time period, so it’s fine.

-Hey, that’s not nice.”

Felix crossed his arms, offended, before the blue and black man he was sitting on some time ago hit his head lightly.

“It might not be nice but it’s true, you have a pretty face but you’re kind of really stupid.”

The redhead’s mouth opened on its own in utter betrayal as he stood up and went to sit on Hyunjin instead. The tall boy huffed under the sudden weight added to his lap but wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist.

“You’ll treat me better than this traitor, right ?

-Hmmm, sure ?”

The tune of Shawn’s song started swirling around in Jisung’s brain as he observed Hyunjin slowly but surely nodding off on the boy’s shoulder. The leader stood up and dusted off his light clothes even though they were perfectly clean.

“Jisung, please follow me. I want to ask you a few things.”

The boy, eyes as wide as saucers, gulped and started walking behind the blonde.

“No need to be so stiff, I’m not going to kill you in the woods. Though the woods are where we are going.”

Once again, that brain-to-mouth filter of Jisung’s seemed to go missing. He really needed to get that checked out sometime soon.

“Felix said that Minho was kind of a murderer.”

The only answer he received was the ghost of a smile on Chan’s lips as they started going down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Marie-Thérèse is the name of the french queen who dies in the second chapter.  
> ~  
> You can, as usual, leave kudos or a comment if you have something to say !   
> Thank you for reading !!  
> ~  
> Hit me up on Twitter, someone please   
> @lacyjunnie


	8. Riding is fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Jisung have an... interesting talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updates are messed up but I don't really care.  
> Currently working on chap 12.  
> Enjoy.

**1671, France**

“What do you mean you’ve never ridden ? How is that even possible ?

-I don’t know, I never really had the chance to.

-It’s a good thing we’re here then. Minho, come here and help him.”

The man came forward with a hypnotizing swing of the hips. Jisung barely teared his eyes from them before it started to seem creepy. Little did he know that he wasn’t the only one. 

“No matter how much of a great teacher I am, I can’t teach him how to ride in a few minutes. However, I have greatly trained horses so you won’t have problems. Chan, Morgan’s waiting for you. Jisung, let me introduce Hecate.” 

He made his way to two horses a bit further in the grass, held by the reins by a young looking boy. One, slightly taller, was strong yet elegant. Its coat was a deep chestnut color with reddish highlights, the same color as its mane. The other was stunning, with a long dark mane, a gracious posture and a beautiful grey coat with white spots. The leader took the brown horse’s reins from the boy and started petting its neck.

“The brown one is Morgan, he’s a stallion. I could tell you his breed but it’s not like you’d know anyways.” Minho chuckled quietly. “He’s really strong for a non work horse, and smart. He has good footing too. Him and Chan are really similar.”

The blue-haired boy giggled when the latter turned his head towards them at the mention of his name, frowning in suspicion.

“And this other one is a mare and that’s my dear Hecate. She’s stunning, isn’t she ?

-Yeah.

-She’s athletic but really sweet. She obeys beautifully. I would have given you a pony considering… Your size.” The gold-haired man dodged a hit from the other. “They’re like Changbin. They’re short but they’re impetuous and can be quite hard to work with. So this lovely will be your steed for today. She’d be my favorite if only Circe hadn’t stolen my heart.”

He let out a lovesick sigh at which the blonde man looked back at them.

“Are you done gushing over your horses now ? 

-Oh, yes, sorry, they just deserve it. So, Jisung, to get on the horse, you have to hold the reins like that and you put your left foot in here.”

He gently took the reins from Minho’s hands and lifted his foot as instructed.

“Good, I know it’s quite high but that’s how it works. And now, you gotta push on it and swing the other leg over the horse’s croup.

-What’s that ?

-It’s the butt, now come on, slowpoke.”

Chan was already seated on Morgan, his posture perfect and watching, unimpressed, as he tried to mount once, twice, thrice without success. Minho took the matter into his own hands, quite literally, as he put them on the younger’s waist and helped lift him up. His face flared up for some obscure reason.

“Okay now you just have to stay straight.

-That, I already failed.” Jisung muttered under his breath.

“Be light with your hands on the reins, don’t tug too hard. If you want to go faster, just press your legs on the flanks gently and lay a bit back. If you lean forward, crouch a bit over the saddle or you’ll get hurt where it hurts the most. And if all hope is lost, you can just talk to her, she’ll understand you, even if you couldn’t speak to animals. 

-Minho, pick up the rhythm.

-I’m done anyways, you’re so bossy, I swear. Jisung, Hecate knows what to do in pretty much any case, she’s a good girl, you can trust her. Chan, you can go and ask him your questions now.

-Finally. Come on, Jisung.” 

He started going at a slow walk pace, that Hecate followed instantly without her rider having to tell her anything. After a quiet couple of minutes, the blonde man besides him turned his head to look at him.

“How are you feeling ?

-Me ? I’m fine.

-This whole thing is new to you, does it not unsettle you ?

-Of course it does, it’s totally new to me.” He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. “If anyone told me that something in any way close to this would have happened to me, I probably would have flipped them off for making fun of me. But, like… when they gave me time to think about it after explaining, I… It was sort off fucking me up because I wasn’t able to understand how that could work or how it would even be possible, but it is. It’s like I’m in the middle of some sci-fi story or something. It’s confusing. And then, turns out that there’s a king that’s part of this and I guessed that you’re probably the counselor and there’s even Seo Changbin and I just…

-He hasn’t written it yet.

-Excuse me ?

-The book, which is how I assume you know him. He hasn’t written it yet. I know it’s confusing but you’ll get used to it. Let’s change the subject. Felix said you worked a lot. What do you do ?

-I’m a server in a cafe, a cashier in a music store and I walk dogs.

-That’s a lot.

-Yeah, it is, but I don’t have a diploma so I’m kinda stuck jumping around between whatever job I find. But I really like them so I’m very lucky for that.”

The blonde nodded with a hum, understanding the boy’s position.

“Would you do studies, if you had the chance to ?”

A soft silence enveloped them, only broken by the horses’ hooves against the rocky path, the wind blowing softly in the leaves and the birds singing. A couple of minutes passed before the 2000’s boy started talking again.

“I don’t think I would. I like what I do, no matter how reckless and unorganised it may be. It’s probably not the best choice for the future but we’ll see when that comes, I guess.

-Hm, interesting. Can I ask you a few questions about your power ?

-Um, yeah, sure. What do you want to know ?

-How did you discover it ?

-It wasn’t that long ago, it’s maybe been a few months ? I was talking to a cat and I just… It answered me. And since that first time, it happened every day, every time I talked to an animal.

-I’m guessing you were freaked out at first but then you thought it was cool and that was it.

-How… How did you know ?”

The leader started laughing out loud, scaring a flock of birds out of the bushes they were resting in. The other jumped, startled by their cries.

“What the hell ?

-You were already told to stop swearing on hell in this time.

-I’m also told that I have a pea-sized brain so…

-Guess that’s true then.

-Okay. Wow, that’s rude. How dare you.

-You’re fun to tease, I guess Minho was indeed right.

-Oh, yes, that reminds me. I wasn’t sure if I could ask but… Minho doesn’t have a partner ?

-As of now, no. I believe that it’s really tied to the specifics of the time that he comes from. I won’t go into details because it’s not my place to but it was dangerous. There was a purge of the intellectuals so he fled to now. However my guess is that his partner succumbed back then. 

-Oh.

-Don’t worry about it too much. How old are you ?

-19.

-So that’s like Felix and Hyunjin of now.

-That’s confusing. And you ?

-22. But you’ll learn that age doesn’t matter much because it becomes mixed up pretty easily. What we do is that we can feel each other when we are in the presence of one another. So that tells us when the other is from.

-Ooooh… Can we meet ourselves ?

-Yeah, we can. We usually try to not do that because it’s really disturbing, but it’s possible. 

-I… I think that an older me visited young me.

-Oh really ? And what happened ?”

The younger took a moment to try and remember the distant memory. Blurry images and distorted sounds came back to his mind. 

“It’s… It’s foggy but I remember that I was with my mom and… Suddenly she wasn’t there and there was a car. It almost ran me over but it didn’t and…”

He didn’t continue, brain turning and throwing memories here and there, confusing everything up.

“You’re saying that a future you saved a past you from getting ran over by a car.

-I think so, yes. And I’m pretty sure he -well, I- got hurt instead. Like the leg was hit or something.

-Okay, great. Just so you know, that will happen and you have no way to prevent getting hit if it really did happen. 

-I’ll ask my mom for more details if that could help.

-Yes, we’ll be better prepared.”

The trees were becoming more sparse, evolving into a long stretch of fields going off to the horizon, with a few houses scattered here and there.

“Oh, we’re out of his domain. Do you want to turn back ?

-Can’t we go see around ? I’m curious.

-I’m not sure, it can be dangerous.

-There’s no one in a 5 kilometer circle.

-Still, I’m no- Hey, come back !”

Hecate had started galloping under Jisung’s command, her movements were rolly and comfortable. He laid back slightly as Minho had instructed him previously. It was really a one of a kind feeling, almost like he was flying. Not that he had ever flown before. Chan had no trouble catching up to him, Morgan being a really fast stallion.

“We have to go back, Jisung.

-This is too fun !”

Another cry of his name was lost in the vast expanse of land as he didn’t slow down. Suddenly, a bunch of lanky figures were there, in the middle of the path. A thrilling scream made its way out of the 2000’s boy, who turned his steed around and bolted away. Morgan reared in front of the threatening silhouettes. He then started galloping in the other direction.

The leader started sweating. Not in fear, because he knew they wouldn’t be able to catch up to him. But because Jisung and Hecate were nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always even though no one does, leave kudos or a comment, or both, if you want obviously.  
> ~  
> Come see my dying ass on Twitter.  
> @lacyjunnie


	9. Panic spreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about our dear Hyunjinnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a while due to procrastination, majorly. I don't really care about whether or not you have a problem with that.  
> With that said, on with the chapter~

**1671, France**

“What do you mean you lost him ?” 

Galloping fast, the wind whistled by his ears.

“I don’t know, we went out of the domain even though I told him not to.”

The horse let out loud breaths every time it touched the floor.

“There were threatening people so he turned around and by the time I did…”

Branches whipped his face and legs painfully.

“He had disappeared.”

The boy’s hands gripped the steed’s dark mane tightly. 

“We have to go find him.”

His breathing was uneven and shallow, chest barely expanding.

“He’ll find his way back.”

Hair tangled and decorated by a few leaves, his eyes were wide open.

“Why are you so calm ? Do you not care ?”

He finally came to a stop and slumped forward on the horse.

“I can feel it. He’s fine.”

It started walking slowly and carefully, its rocking lulling the boy to sleep.

“Well… Yeet, I guess.”

* * *

The soft clacking of trot came from the open window, carried inside by the soft wind blowing, as well as a few stray leaves. The copper-haired boy ran to it, almost leaning all the way outside. The cry he let out at the sight was piercing and made the others wince while he waved frantically.

“Jisung !

-God, Felix, don’t jump out the window.”

He was saved from freefalling by the oldest, who was the closest to him. He turned around and bolted out of the room, quickly followed by the others. They arrived to the gray mare and relieved her from the boy on her back. Minho patted her neck softly, praising her, Jisung being fussed over enough.

“Is he dead ? Oh my god, he can’t be dead, he literally just joined.

-Jin, shut up, he’s not dead.

-Y’all are so loud, I swear.”

The blue-haired boy’s eyes opened to see five heads surrounding him. He sat up, gently supported by one or two hands on his back. His gaze fell on the teary gray haired boy in front of him.

“Oh yes, sorry Hyunjin but I lost the hat.

-That’s not why I’m crying, you fucking idiot.”

Tremors were going through him as little water beads rolled on his cheeks. 

“Oh no. Jin, he’s okay, it’s alright, see ?”

The boy’s breathing got faster as everything around him disappeared. Suddenly, he was all alone in the dark. Silence was enveloping him before distorted voices, faceless heads came floating around him. He tried to shoo them away, waving his hands in front of them but they didn’t go. In fact, they came closer and their voices got louder, snaking their way into his brain. 

He wanted to scream but nothing came out. He started trashing once they were so close that he couldn’t see anything else. He fell to his knees and a loud blood curling yell as an explosion of bright light came from inside him. Everything turned to dust and flew away as if it was never there.

~

Hyunjin’s eyes snapped open as air got back in his lungs. A soft hand was carding through his sweaty bangs and his head laid on a lap. He wasn’t outside anymore, now on a bed in softly lit room. A quiet voice made its way to his ears.

“Hey Jin. How do you feel ?

-Disoriented.”

His voice was scratchy and rough and the other softly pulled him up higher against his chest.

“It’s okay now. You had an attack, we brought you to 2K. I managed to make you calm down and sleep for a bit.

-How long ?

-I think it’s been about 3 hours.”

The 1900’s boy rolled onto his stomach to face his friend.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Bin.

-Don’t worry, you know I’ll always be here for you. You can go back to sleep, everything is alright. Everyone is here and okay. Except Felix who had a class, but he’s fine too.

-Will you…”

He paused his question, turning his face away. His friend poked his head softly.

“What were you gonna ask ? Will I what ?

-Will you stay with me ?

-Of course ! I wasn’t planning on leaving. Let me just tell the others you’ve woken up really quick, okay baby ?”

He nodded and watched as Changbin tip toed outside of the room. He could hear him exchanging a few words with one of the others. Then he came back. He settled in the bed, next to Hyunjin, who noticed he had been changed into softer and comfier clothes. He scooted back into the other’s arm. Despite being the tallest of the group and Changbin the shortest, he loved when he was held against his chest like he was small. It made him feel safe and protected, reminding him he wasn’t alone. One of the older’s strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close. With a deep sigh and a little adjusting, Hyunjin went to sleep.

A few rooms over, the four remaining men were seated in a comfortable room. The blondes were on a large couch that took up the corner of the room, giggling between themselves like toddlers sharing a secret. The eldest rested on a low cushioned bench pressed up against the window, looking outside. As for the last one, he was laying on the fluffy red carpet and clicking away on his computer. 

“I didn’t mean to scare him.”

Jisung, who had been quiet since they came back to his original time, spoke up, eyes cast downwards. He didn’t dare look at the leader.

“I know you didn’t.

-But does he ?

-He does too. Hyunjin is… He’s a sweet boy, really. But he has seen, lived, even done horrible things. Those have messed up his perception of things. He’s had a lot of hardships in his life, the type no one should ever have to go through. Who knew what would have happened to him if we didn’t find him ?

-But we did, Chan. And we won’t let him go. There is no need to wonder about what could have happened since it hasn’t.” 

Woojin had turned his head to stare at the leader of the group, something swirling deep in his eyes. Jisung thought that this probably wasn’t the first time they had talked about this issue. The last person present in the room had his gaze fixated on the youngest. He bent forward, bringing their faces centimeters away while the other wasn’t looking at him. When he finally saw the blonde so much closer, he moved back like he had been burnt. 

“What are you doing ?

-Asking myself what’s going on up there. If there is anything at all.

-Ok so first off, rude. And second, I’m wondering what’s Hyunjin’s story, but I know I shouldn’t pry. That’s never done any good.

-Actually, he doesn’t mind people knowing. He just doesn’t like being the one to tell the story. I’ll do it if you want to know. You’ll have to tell me something in return though.”

The younger frowned, quite confused about Minho’s words. What could he possibly want to know ? He didn’t have to ask because he continued his thought.

“What your story is is what I want to know.

-Um… There’s not much to me though.

-I'm sure there is. So, do you want to know or not ?

-I guess I could not scare him again if I knew.”

The older's lips rolled up in a smirk and he patted the seat next to him softly, Chan having just left it to go into Woojin's arms. Jisung pulled himself up on the sofa besides the other who was watching the couple with a fond smile. 

“Are they… are they a thing ? 

-Yeah. They're cute, aren't they ?

-They are.

-Anyways, Hyunjinnie. As you may know if you went to school up to age 14, Korea was under Japanese control in the early 20th century. That’s what Jinnie grew up into, since he was about 10 back then. The thing is, he didn’t have a good background. His parents abandoned him when he was 4.”

The blue-haired boy nodded quietly as he listened to Hyunjin’s past. The storyteller’s stare caressed the outside through the window, eyes roaming on the skyline.

“He grew up in the streets of a farming village, all by himself. Woojin found him about a year and a half ago for me. However, he was in such a dark place that… We went in his life when he was approximately 14. But by that time, the country was already messed up. He entered the resistance a year later. And the resistance is… Wild. When Chan said Hyunjin has lived horrible things, he wasn’t lying. You can imagine what such a violent environment can do to a young teenager like that. He saw the one friend he had died in his arms. Killed the assailant in retaliation. Hasn’t stopped fighting ever since. 

-So… Is that why he’s scared of loud noises and all ? Because he’s been on battlegrounds ?

-That’s right. How did you know that ?

-Well, when we went to get him before going to you, he was really upset as it was raining heavily.”

The blonde let out a small noise of understanding, hand going to shake Jisung’s knee softly.

“That warehouse is awful about that detail. But it’s no wonder the poor little thing had a fit if it had been raining before. He has abandonment issues now. He gets worried really easily and he can’t help but think we’ll all end up leaving him.

-If he needs people so much… Why does he live alone ?

-He refused to go live into another time because he wants to help the rebels. And he can get destructive to others if he’s too close to them.

-Oh…

-But it is alright, we managed to work out something. The only person that he won’t ever hurt is Changbin, that I am sure of. They have a special connection. Not like these two lovebirds, though.”

Minho’s gaze floated to the leader, curled up against the oldest’s chest and basking in the sunlight. He hadn’t noticed them but they were looking back at him, probably checking his story. A giggle made its way out of his chest and he did nothing to try to stop it.

“So what about you, Jisungie ?

-Me ? I don’t really know what to tell you…”

Eyes lost in space as his mind wandered, the blue-haired boy said as his hands came to rest on his thighs and caressed them mechanically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out The home that I miss, the lights that I love, it's a short Jeongin-centric story :   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971569


	10. The tender heart of the opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battling and helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of our dear rapper's birthday, here's a chapter that shows more of his personality and develops his relationship with Hyunjin.

**1919, Korea**

A large park filled with people, screams erupting everywhere, thousands and thousands. Seoul fighting back against the invaders. 

The population couldn’t stand back and let them do as they pleased, they had to do something about it. And they did.

March 1st, Tapgol Gong-won

The demonstration was meant to be non violent at first, but a mad crowd couldn’t be controlled. And what a mad crowd this was. The lawn of the park had been crushed from all the trampling. Despite it being still early in the year, the air was hot and humid.

The people separated into multiple groups and marched down the streets of the city. The police was, however, rapidly informed and started repressing the demonstration. Fights broke out everywhere, screams filled with rage, pain, determination, all three of those erupted from the crowd. Hits rained, blood cascaded, bones broke.

Hyunjin dodged a baton aimed at his face and retaliated by throwing a punch in his opponent's helmet. Disoriented by the force of it, they stumbled away to attack someone else. The tall man scanned the crowd looking for his shorter friend but the moving, living mob limited his vision. 

A hard hit taken on the back made him lose his balance, crashing into someone else. A small apology barely left him before he turned around and attacked his assaulter. Bruises kept blooming all over his body like fresh flowers. His muscles were tense and would probably hurt a lot the next day. But for now, he didn’t feel it yet. The adrenaline coursing through his veins was enough to keep him awake, and by extension, alive.

Another person joined his fight, teaming up with him. A look to the side informed him that this wasn’t a stranger. It was a figure of the resistance he had actually seen before, one of the small leaders. He didn’t remember the man’s name but only his nickname, given by the rebels : S.coups. He probably looked kind in normal circumstances but these weren't normal circumstances. His teeth were clenched, his gaze was dark, his movements were sharp. He knew what he was doing.

Changbin, on the other hand, wasn't really fighting. He mostly played with the person in front of him, dodging and dodging again. Jumping over kicks, slipping under fists. Teasing. He had a strong build, taller than most of this time, such a contrast to the future ones. Hyunjin, however, was very tall, probably because the group found him and fed him better than others before his growth spurt hit. His frame was still lanky, all skin and bones. The man could spot his head a dozen meters away.

A barely avoided punch made the older focus on his opponent again. Despite his unnatural height, he couldn’t be an adult. He barely looked 17 and absolutely like he didn’t want to be here fighting. His eyes were wide in fear and childlike innocence. Changbin couldn’t hurt this kid. When another swing came towards his face, he grabbed it. The boy tried to shake away but wasn’t able to. 

“ _Let me go !_ ”

He looked so vulnerable and afraid. His hands were shaking, his breathing was short and uneven, eyes, that Changbin now noticed the grey color of, full of tears. He looked ready to burst at any given moment. 

“ _How old are you, kid ?_ ”

The look on his face evolved from fear to bewilderment. 

“ _You speak Japanese ?_ ”

With a short nod, he repeated his question. His suspicions were confirmed when the answer he got was 16 years old.

“ _I can’t fight against you. Listen, I know you don’t want to either. I can help you get away._ ” 

A tear fell, then another.

“ _Are you being serious ?_

- _Yes, I am. You don’t deserve to live like this. Meet me at midnight at the south end of Hangang bridge. I’ll take you to safety._ ”

Finally letting go of his hand, he turned around to find Hyunjin but the voice called him again.

“ _Wait, what’s your name ?!_

 _-Just call me Spear.B._ ”

With these words, he disappeared in the moving crowd as the wide-eyed boy watched him leave. 

* * *

It took three more hours to dissipate the mob. It had started out as pacific but the people grew more and more irritated and ansty. The police also tried to repress with violence so they received an equal response. 

Coming back to the streets of the demonstration before they were cleaned, you’d be able to see red splatters here and there, broken glass, torn fabric floating around. There was a distinct putrid smell in the air. It was metallic, fetid, musky and so so raw. 

Back in Changbin’s home, Hyunjin’s shaky figure laid against the other’s torso. The little light that illuminated the room came from the lamp set on the dresser and the moon that shone through the window. The stars had appeared some time ago, just after the younger of the two entered the house. 

The house’s owner’s soft voice broke the silence : 

“Many people got arrested.

-Anyone we know ?” Hyunjin answered, sounding quiet.

He let out a hum as he thought, before responding.

“I think they got Seungcheol. I haven’t heard about any other heavily involved rebel.

-Who’s that ?

-Seungcheol, one of the leaders. He has some really distinctive eyes, if that helps. Long eyelashes and all. Really muscly.

-Oh… Right. Yeah.”

Running a hand through his hair, the shorter’s eyes shot to the clock hung on the wall. 

“You keep checking the time, Hyunjin stated plainly, do you have somewhere to go ?

-Actually yes, but I don’t want to leave you… I have to be at Hangang bridge at midnight. 

-What’s happening at Hangang bridge at midnight ?

-I can’t tell you yet. But I promise I will soon.”

The younger stood up, scoffing and crossing his arms. 

“Of course. I’m going to 2K. Don’t come looking for me.”

He turned around and shot a glare at Changbin, eyes dark and eyebrows knitted closely together.

“Oh wait, that’s right. You can’t anyways.”

After those harsh words, a blazing light pierced the other’s pupils, leaving him sightless and with a heavy heart as he disappeared. 

A deep sigh made its way past Changbin’s lips, who dried his glossy eyes with the cuff of his sweater. He stood up and slipped on his coat that laid across the back of the plush armchair. Face hidden by a mask and the hood of his jacket, he made his way out of the house. Little puffs of white smoke came through as his breath met the cold air. He made his way through back alleys and small streets as to not get caught. It took him about thirty minutes and a few changes of his path, but he finally arrived at the bridge. 

He sat underneath it, hiding from the light and the eyes of possible passerbys. Time passed as he nodded off slowly, the day’s events having tired him out. He knew he still had a lot to do so he focused on staying awake. 

A while passed. The boy simply listened to the rushing water of the river. When he heard quiet steps and a soft voice calling, he peeked at the newcomer. The boy from earlier looked around anxiously, bouncing in place on his long legs. Changbin came out of hiding and started walking, motionning for him to follow, which he did.

“ _You really came, I thought you wouldn’t !_

- _Keep your voice down. I’ll be taking you to safety, but you have to leave everything behind._

- _Nothing I will regret here._ ”

They were walking through small back roads, just like when Changbin before.

“ _Where are you taking me ?_

- _Can’t tell you._

- _That’s fair._

- _What’s your name, kid ?_

- _Hitomu._ ”

He nodded and took out a piece of fabric from one of his pockets, stopping in his tracks.

“ _I’m gonna have to blindfold you, security reasons._

- _It’s fine, I can see why you’d need to._ ”

He gently wrapped it around the boy’s head before taking his wrist and leading him through another set of streets. He was surprisingly trusting, just following and doing as he was told. It crossed Changbin’s mind that he might have been trained to do that. And not in a nice way. 

He pondered about this for the rest of the walk. A dozen minutes passed during which Hitomu started to stumble, claiming he was tired. It was understandable, seeing as he had been present during the demonstration.

“ _Were you hurt ?_

- _I received a few hits, yeah, but it’s fine._

- _We’ll patch you up._ ”

The blindfolded boy nodded quietly. They finally reached their destination, as the rebel knocked on the back door of a building. It opened and they came inside. Setting the japanese boy on a couch, Changbin exchanged a few words with the other man of the room.

“He needs a quick extraction. In the night.

-What for ?

-He was forced to be in the police, he’s fucking 16, he doesn’t deserve this.

-Spear, you can’t take anyone. What if he’s a spy ?

-He isn’t. If he causes any trouble, I take all responsibility. All of it.”

The man’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times.

“Okay then… What’s the kid’s name ?

-Hitomu. 

-We might need to give him a Korean name.

-Just inform one of the drivers about it, I’ll talk to him. Get him to the Y camp.”

A sharp nod as an answer, the man went through a door in the back of the room. Changbin kneeled in front of the boy, removing appeared cloth covering his eyes. Those grey pearls were bloodshot and lidded but became alert once he recovered his sight.

“ _We’ll send you to one of our camps in a bit. I won’t come with you, but I visit sometimes so we’ll see each other again, okay ?_

- _Yes… Thank you so much._

- _No problem, kid. We’re gonna have to give you a Korean name for safety reasons, if that’s not too much trouble. Do you have a preference ?_

- _Choose it._ ”

He thought for a few seconds, the striking resemblance to his friend that probably biased his reasoning kept swirling around in his head.

“ _What do you think of Eojin ?_

- _It’s pretty. Eojin. I like it._ ”

He smiled slightly, shoulders untensing. Patting his head gently, Changbin started checking his wounds, that were worse than expected, and taking care of them by disinfecting and putting bandages on them. Two men came out of the door, the one who was here before and another, dressed in all black. 

“Is that the kid I’m extracting ?

-Yeah, it is. Call him Eojin.

-Like your friend ? Where is he, by the way, he’s al-

-Don’t talk about him.”

Changbin snapped back, face drawn tight.

“Just take him. _Eojin, you’re going to go with him. I’ll come around soon. If people give you shit, tell them I helped you and you should be fine._

- _Really, thank you so much. You’re my saviour. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you._

- _Don’t mention it. Just live your life, that’ll be enough._ ”

The grey-eyed boy nodded sharply, wiping his tears away. With one last smile, the blindfold covered his sight again and he was guided outside. Changbin stretched his arms above his head, cracking his back with a long sigh.

“Now, to go home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens in the surrounding of the March 1st movement, it's an event that really happened under the Japanese control period in South Korea. If you have time, read up on it, it's interesting.  
> ~  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


	11. Plans for the close future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk about what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we dive into a new plot arch today.  
> TW : slight mention of human trafficking, nothing graphic.

**2019, South Korea**

“We’re gonna meet Jack Sparrow ?!”

Felix exclaimed in a cheery, bubbly voice. Chan sighed but a giggle still made its way past his heart-shaped lips. The other millennial teen started bouncing at the idea, quickly restrained by a hand laid on his shoulder. Settled over Changbin, the tallest of the group frowned, blinking a few times.

“How can we meet a bird ? Isn’t that Jisung’s thing ?”

The copper-haired boy started smacking the one-day older’s arm, who whined in response, holding the now throbbing limb. 

“Hey, what was that for ?

-Dude, I just realized. You’re basically a Disney princess. 

-Kids, please.

-Bro.

-Guys ?

-You can talk to animals and you’re, like, pretty and shit.

-Children.

-You’re prettier, man.”

Leaning back against the window in front of which he was seated, Minho sighed deeply at the youngests’ banter. He could see the leader’s face twitching from the few meters separating them. Woojin, whose place was the one right by his side, rubbed small circles in his thigh to keep him calm. The two of them exchanged a look, an agreement transferred without a word. 

The oldest took a deep breath, which came back out lifting his stentorian voice :

“Shut up !”

Hyunjin flinched hardly, cowering back into the strong arms that pulled him close, patting his back softly. The two kids turned to look at him, mouth wide open, speechless. It was in times like this one that he truly looked like the king he was : posture straight, gaze cold, jaw clenched, hand possessively gripping his lover’s waist. He exuded power and authority, which he rarely displayed in private.

“That’s enough. We’re here for a serious matter so I’ll ask of you to listen and keep your mouth closed until Chan is done explaining.”

The room was left in a stunned silence, except for the small whimpers leaving the curled up shaking boy. Changbin pulled him higher so he could rest against his shoulder and murmured a few words to him. He received a nod as an answer and Minho gestured a go ahead to the leader.

“Alright so, as I said, we’re gonna have to step in illegal pirate activities in the 18th century. That means going on boats, over the sea, having to maneuver it, fighting criminals that are dangerous and who have been escaping the guard. They’re not petty thieves, they’re experienced cold-blooded outlaws. They’re not Robin Hood either, they don’t steal from the rich to give to the poor, they steal from anyone to sell to those who can afford it. Okay, questions ?”

Changbin’s hand rose slightly from Hyunjin’s back, keeping him close to his chest.

“Do we know what these illegal activities are ?

-Human trafficking mostly, but there’s probably more. Something else ?”

A shiver ran through the newest addition of the team whose head had been bowed down ever since he had been scolded, a dozen minutes ago. He raised both his gaze and hand carefully, gaining Chan’s attention.

“Yes ?

-How…” His voice cracked, making him clear his throat. He continued so quietly that the others had to lean forward to hear him. “How does this all work ? Like, as a group dynamic ?

-Oh, yeah, that’ll be your first intervention. First, we have to gather more information on the group, that’s usually Changbin’s job, along with Minho. Then, they report back to Woojin and I, who make up a more detailed plan according to the specificities of it. Felix makes the documents that we might need at that point and we put the plan in action. There are interventions that require only a few of us to go for the final step but I believe this one will need the most we can have.”

The blue-haired boy nodded and looked back down at his hands, which laid flat on his thighs.

“Alright, so if there are no more questions, I want to have a word with Min and Bin, Woojin with Jisung and Lix, just stay with Hyunjin for the time being.”

As soon as he stopped talking, everyone sprung up into action, like a well rehearsed dance. Only Jisung stayed unmoving. He was glued to his spot on the couch, until someone came to shake him softly. The oldest took his forearm gently, pulling him up. 

“You heard Channie, boy, come on.”

He let himself get pulled into a room closeby and set to sit on the bed. He looked outside to the cloudy sky. The bed dipped when Woojin sat next to him, eyes lost in the space forward.

“We’re not mad at you, Jisung. I hope you know that.

-Don't know what you mean.

-Don't play dumb, I know you get what I'm talking about. 

-No.

-Jisung, don’t be stubborn.”

The younger didn’t even bother to reply at this point. He kept looking forward, mind blank.

“I’m just going to talk and you listen then. I know screaming at people is not the best option when they don’t listen but Felix has a tendency to talk a lot and you seem to stimulate that. However, the topic was something serious and important. We cannot afford to make mistakes on that because it could cost lives. Lives, Jisung. Do you get it ? You have a loud and bright personality and that’s amazing. But you need to learn how to be serious when it’s necessary.

-But I can’t.”

The small, soft voice was barely heard by Woojin.

“Why can’t you ?

-I’ve never… Been able to be serious.”

He stayed quiet afterwards. When the oldest took a look at him, he saw that his head hung down low, eyes closed. He softly placed his large hand on the delicate and dainty shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk about it ?

-No.

-It’s okay, that’s alright. Just know that no one is mad at you, okay ?”

He received the answer as a small nod, making his heart tighten painfully. With care, he pulled the boy into a hug, wrapping his arms around the smaller form. He could hear his tiny hiccups as he cried quietly, muscles untensing one by one. A string of apologies started spilling out. Woojin rocked the trembling body, shushing him softly.

A knock made someone’s presence at the door known. A careful voice reached their ears.

“Can I come in ?

-Go ahead.”

The leader entered as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him. He walked through the small entryway of the bedroom and froze when he laid eyes on the boys.

“Is he… 

-He calmed down. He was very distressed. 

-Is he in a state in which I could talk to him ?

-’m listenin’.”

The muffled voice coming from Jisung made the leader smile softly. He came closer and sat on the other side of the boy, who straightened up a bit.

“Do you want to be part of the intervention ? 

-What would I do though ?

-Just tell me if you would want to according to what I said earlier. 

-Might have a hard time, but I want to help.”

Chan ruffled his blue hair softly, a fond chuckle rumbling in his throat.

“Okay then. Your shift at the cafe starts soon, do you think you can go ?

-Yeah, I’m fine now.

-Alright, come on, I’ll drive you.

-You don’t have to.

-I want to. Now go get ready, I have a few things to tell Jin.”

The youngest of the three rolled off Woojin’s lap and onto the floor. He got up, dusted off his knees and went out. On his way to the door, both men saw him wiping his cheeks, but none said anything.

“So, Minho and Changbin went to start looking just now. I also settled Hyunjin so he’s alright. Felix and him are still hanging in the living room, so if you want to go back before I arrive here, just ask one of them.”

Smile widening at the noise of approbation Woojin made, he scooted over to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. The other responded by laying his hands on his hips and pressing gently. They both moved away after a few seconds.

“Go now. I’ll see you in a moment, love.”

Chan left another affectionate peck to the crown of his head, scratching the back of it softly. He then turned around to leave, a slight spring in his step. Woojin laid back with a deep, loving sigh. 

In the room a few doors over, Hyunjin and Felix were busy tickling the latest addition to death. His pitiful shrieks and pleas made Chan laugh quietly. He came up discreetly behind the tallest and picked him up by the waist, pulling him away. He flailed for a second, before melting down.

“Jinnie, you love bothering people until you’re the one being bothered.

-I can’t help it.”

He whined in a cute, pouty voice that pulled out another laugh from his assailant. He put the limp noodle down, beckoning Jisung over.

“Come on, we have to go if you don’t want to be late.”

He immediately jumped up, grabbing his jacket from the pile on the little bench by the door. The boy stepped in the bedroom quickly to say goodbye to the eldest as Chan watched Hyunjin resettle on the couch.

“Lix, do you want me to drop you off on the way ?

-I’m good, thanks. I’ll just hang with Jinnie a bit longer.

-Oh, Woojin’s still here too.

-Jinnie and Jinnie then.

-You do that. Bye, kids.

-See you later, old man.

-Drive safely, hyungie.”

As Chan went out the door, Jisung jumped one last time to the couch, pressing sloppy kisses to both their cheeks. They moved away with disgusted screams, but in reality, he knew they found it pretty cute. With one last goodbye, the duo disappeared behind the closing door.

As they went down in the elevator and made their way to the car, Jisung frowned.

“Wait, how do you have your driving licence ?

-Told you Lix was a counterfeiter. He’s great at it. I can drive though, I didn’t get that for no reason. It’s just that I can’t enter governmental systems or they’d notice the time incoherencies. 

-Oooh, I get it. Oh wow.

-Beautiful, isn’t it ?”

They stopped in front of a sleek shiny black car. Chan patted its roof softly, laughing at Jisung’s surprised face.

“Get in and close that mouth.”

Jisung shook his head and slid in the passenger seat carefully, as did the other. Soon after, the car rolled in the busy streets of Seoul.

“What I’d like you to do if you do join the intervention is gather info as well. 

-But there are already two, though.

-Changbin does his by infiltration. Minho is… attacking the bigger fish, pun intended. What you could do, as you can’t speak the language, I believe, is ask the animals. They see a lot, even though they don’t necessarily understand.

-I can speak english, I’m offended.

-Woops, I apologize. But that’s great, you could be useful in infiltration too then. Changbin always is, as our translator, Minho if it involves french because he knows it for some reason, and Felix and me if there’s english.

-Oh fun. Okay, I’m in, then. I’ll help with infiltration and all.

-We never have too many information gatherers. We have to wait for Minho to get back to actually put you to use but you should try to find basic info on that time if you can, that’ll be helpful.

-Sure. Maybe I’ll find some book on that time at the cafe.

-Speaking of which, it’s your stop.”

The car slowed down and parked on the side of the road. They were just a few meters away from the alley in which the store was located. Jisung left a quick peck on Chan’s cheek much like he had done with the others and ran out on the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the buildup !  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


	12. Trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is supposed to go okay in this heavenly place, however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the twelfth chapter, what could possibly happen ?  
> Enjoy~

**1712, Bahamas**

Changbin sat on a tall rock, legs dangling down. The wind messed up his hair slightly but he didn’t care that much. He was waiting for Minho to come back, enjoying the view in the meantime. 

The waves crashed on the beach, further down. Ships navigated on the teal water, all the way to the horizon. Dark silhouettes sat on the sea, far from the man’s point of vue. Those were other islands of the archipel, as there were many. 

His back flared up in heat so he turned around, met with the sight of Minho and Jisung.

“Oh fuck, it’s hot here. You’re hot. I mean, not attractive hot, like temperature hot. Not… not that you’re not attractive, of course, you’re very attractive, it’s just that… Oh my god.”

Changbin started laughing at the younger’s rambling while the other just stared with the corner of a smile. He ran a hand through his gold-colored hair and patted the shorter’s shoulder.

“I get it, don’t worry. I’m hot.”

Jisung groaned, hands flying up to hide his bright red face.

“Also, Bin, please get away from that.

-It’s al-”

Minho’s sharp voice cut him off immediately. He wanted to go and pull him away himself but he couldn’t.

“Get. Away.”

Changbin stood up carefully and came by the golden haired man’s side. He apologized to him quietly, to which he answered by a soft embrace. When they moved away, his face was as composed and focused as ever.

“Okay so, Changbin, you continue whatever you were doing. I will go back to playing people but I’ll get on with locked up criminals. Jisung, you’ll just be talking to animals, but you have to stay away from people as much as possible. There’s a small, apparently desert cove on the other side of this hill, that’s where you’ll go. If you find yourself in trouble, you can try to use a bird to warn us by dropping us something. I don’t know exactly what you can do. And ask some beast to defend you if need be.

-Alright, let’s go be the little mermaid then.

-Yeah, you do that. Changbin, you can go, meet here before sunset. Jisung, I’ll accompany you down.”

They both nodded, the shorter making his way to a path in between trees towards the town. Minho took the other boy’s wrist and started pulling him to the opposite side of the mountain.

“So what do you do, concretely ?

-You don’t want to know.”

The dry answer said in a harsh tone took him aback and he lowered his eyes, shoulders slumping. As they walked down, the want to start conversation made itself known numerous times but he never acted on it. At one point, the older even let go of his wrist which dangled down. He faltered in his steps, tripping on a root that barely came out of the ground.

Jisung fell to his knees, staying there and staring at his hands. The crissy sound the gravel made when his legs came in contact with it attracted Minho’s attention. He blinked at the sight of the boy on the floor and approached him quickly.

“Are you alright ? Did you hurt yourself ?”

The younger didn’t answer so he kneeled by his side, carefully cupping his face.

“Jisung, please, tell me.”

The blind stare he received made shivers go through his back. The beautiful brown eyes started filling up with tears but they didn’t roll down the soft cheeks.

“Are you mad at me ?”

The voice sounded so quiet, so unlike Jisung. Jisung laughed with his whole heart, spoke loudly, moved and gestured. Jisung didn’t stay still, murmur and stare.

“No, sweetheart, I’m not mad at you. I apologize if I made you feel like it. It’s just that seeing Bin so close to the edge of that cliff made me uneasy. Do you want me to take you back home ? You don’t have to do this.

-I want to. I want to help.

-You can come help another time, I can take you back and pick you up in a few days or hours, right back to now.

-I’m fine.”

He got up with a hiss, the blonde following his action. He wrapped an arm around his waist as a way to steady him.

“Easy there, did you get hurt ?

-I think my knees might be scraped up but that’s alright.”

He accelerated his pace, leaving the older behind. He jogged up to him and they walked side by side in silence.

The turquoise of the sea peeked out from between the trees’ dark bark. The leaves swayed with the wind, greener than they could ever be. The bright environment contrasted with Jisung’s brooding heart.

Birds sang loudly, their voices meddling together beautifully but that only made him more annoyed. The floor under their feet became softer as they stepped on the beach. 

“We just have to walk a bit more around some rocks and we’ll be at the cove. Not many people come around here because there’s nothing on this side of the hill so you should be alone. If something happens, though, you-

-Yeah, yeah, bird drop something. I know.

-Exactly.”

They climbed over a pile of large rocks and set foot in a slightly closed off bay. Stone went all around it like a barrier and the water flowed gently, tickling the sand by their feet. A big opening in the mountain faced the sea, filled with luxurious plants and moving reflexions from the liquid inside.

Jisung, despite his bad mood, couldn’t help but let out a small whistle. Even through his annoyance, he couldn’t deny the breathtakingness of this place. The sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks came drowned out, like a soft rumble.

“I’m leaving you here, I’ll come back before sunset. Three last things before I go. Gather information on what they do on the ships, how they take people, what type of people et cetera. Do not go inside the cave, no matter how beautiful because you could get trapped by the high tide. Do not talk to anyone. And remember the bird drop if you’re in trouble.”

The younger nodded quietly, before turning his head to look at Minho. He planted his gaze right in his own, staring intensely. He took a step closer and another one until they were chest to chest. He could feel their breaths mingling, the taller’s brushing his mouth as he spoke softly.

“What ?”

Jisung rose on the tips of his toes, lips right by his ear. He tried to ignore his pleasantly smelling hair to murmur.

“Darling…” 

He reveled in the shiver that went right through the older’s body.

“Those are four things.”

He moved back, laughter coming from deep within his chest, racking through him. The flabbergasted look on Minho’s face made it even louder. Pupils dilated, his face reddened as he turned away. He began walking back to the rocks, leaving Jisung behind.

“Wait no, I’m sorry, it was just so funny !

-Do your job. I’ll see you in four hours.”

With agility, he jumped onto the closest block of stone and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

“Minho, I’m sorry ! I was just playing around ! Minho !”

No answer came. No sweet, unique voice with a teasing tone came back to his ears. He flopped down in the hot sand with a sigh.

“I messed up, didn’t I ? 

-Yeah, you did.

-I should find some info if I want him to forgive me.

-You should.

-Who the hell is talking ? Who’s there ?”

He looked around, on edge as to who could have been observing him, but no one was there.

“Show yourself !

-Down here, kid.”

A small shell sat by his feet, half buried in the grains. As he bent forward to look closer, he jumped back when legs came out.

“Oh fuck.

-You messed up with that boy, you know ?

-Yeah, no need to remind me.

-I can help you, if you want. You said you needed information.”

Jisung nodded fervently, hair bouncing. The crab wiggled, settling down next to his bent knee. 

“You’d really help me ? 

-Yeah, that’s my job. 

-Giving information ?

-Love counseling.”

The human spluttered and started coughing, choking on his own saliva. It took him a couple of minutes to calm down enough to croak out a word.

“What ?

-I’m Akytel, best love adviser of the Caribbean hermit crabs.

-I really just need information on pirates, not love advice.

-Of course, of course, but that’s how you get there. Let’s talk about the pay and then I’ll tell you everything I know.

-Pay ? I don’t have anything.”

He patted his clothes just in case, but he really didn’t have any money considering he wasn’t supposed to go to the town. Akytel waved its claw around.

“No need for money, I don’t have any use for that. You do have something that interests me though.

-Really ? What ?

-Your hair.”

It pointed up at his head, causing Jisung to raise a protective hand. He threaded his fingers through it anxiously.

“I’ve never met a human with that color of hair and I’m sure my dear Lamne would be enchanted by such a treasure. 

-I… Alright. As long as you don’t take it all, I’ll give it to you.

-Perfect ! So what do you want to know ?"

* * *

Changbin strolled through the busy market. People chattered loudly, the atmosphere made him feel close to vomiting. Loud conversations meddled like the fish smells and spices did. 

The hot air and the bustling crowd made him sweat terribly, but he wasn't the only one. His red face disguised itself in the middle of the others though his skin wasn't as tan as them.

A green and white bandana covered his forehead and pulled his hair back. However, it did nothing to attenuate the collision. A hard quite heavy thing fell on his head, making him wince. He looked up and saw a bird circling around, a few meters above the people. 

His eyes widened as he realized what that meant. 

"Oh shit. Jisung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think ? What could possibly happen in the next chapter ? Who knows ?  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


	13. Minho's treasure hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for something precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes one more, please enjoy !

**1712, Bahamas**

Jisung and Akytel had been talking for a while now. A while had passed since the boy’s last meal but he didn’t feel hungry. The information the crab had given him on the pirates’ antics made him nauseated. How could anyone be so cruel ?

However, his focus on the current matter entailed losing track of his environment. Water had kept rising during the few hours he spent in the cove. Therefore, he and his informer had been scooting over in order to not get wet, not like it really mattered to the crab. Now, they were installed about three meters away from the entrance of the cave and the waves showed no backing down. 

A few fishes swam around in the pool of liquid running down the middle of the grotto. The inside of the cave was flat when the dip was filled up. Everything seemed tranquil and calm. But appearances are not always truthful.

A wave came crashing into an unexpecting Jisung, who was sent rolling a couple meters back. Now damp and covered in sand, he raised his head, slightly stunned. His eyes widened when he understood the situation he was in, only for them to get slapped with water. He tried to get a grip on something but the wet sand gave way under his fingers and the rock walls had been smoothed down from the years of tide.

As his face emerged from the liquid, he managed to get a lungful of air, instantly screaming it out. He couldn’t stand up, his balance thrown off from the unrelenting waves. He couldn’t swim out either because of the sheer force they came in with. 

He couldn’t see anything, the sound of the crashing waves drowned out by the blood beating in his ears. He could only hope for the tide to go back down before he passed out. He kept fighting and screaming like a dying pig, strong will not giving up. 

The blue-haired boy barely felt the strong blow his head received as it knocked against the wall. It was definitely impressive, how long he managed to keep fighting, but the forces of nature are stronger than the man. 

* * *

A dark haired male ran through the crowd, uncaring about the people he had to push out of his way. The ends of the white and green bandana he wore fluttered in the air behind his head. He soon after came out from the crowded streets and made his way up the hill, gravel rolling down from under his feet. The wind whistling in his ears didn’t conceal the shrill, terror-filled cry that came from behind him.

“Changbin !”

Running in his steps was the older man, shiny hair sticking to the sweat coating his forehead, eyes dark and worried. He caught up to the slightly shorter man, both panting.

“Come on !”

They accelerated even more, reaching the top of the hill in little time. Minho, leading the way, got off the path and made his way between the trees. Branches were slapping his face and thorns ripped his clothes but his only focus was getting to the cove. 

He tripped and rolled down a couple meters but his friend was right behind to pick him up. They jumped down on the beach after a time that seemed agonizingly long to them. Following the steps he took only a few hours ago, he climbed on the rocks that closed off the little patch of beach he had left Jisung in. 

“Where is he ?”

The quiet words left him without his approval as Jisung was nowhere to be seen.

“He must be trapped inside the cave, who knows how far it goes. 

-Then I’m going to get him.

-Minho, you can’t swim !” 

The resolve in the man’s eyes showed that Changbin’s retort had fallen into deaf ears. He jumped down, the water coming up to the middle of his thighs making moving forward harder.

“Don’t be an idiot, get out of here !”

The older ignored his pleas and continued marching towards the cave. With an inelegant curse, the black haired male jumped after his friend. Pushing with all his force, he managed to get up to him and grabbed him by the coat.

“Minho, it’s too dangerous ! Listen to me !”

He roared but the other didn’t stop advancing, dragging him along. The waves started to push them into the grotto dangerously, wetting them up to the shoulders. The older didn’t even register the sharp object that dug through his shoe and into his foot.

“He’s not in here, we’d see him.

-But he has to be here, where else could he be ?”

Minho asked back, voice strained as he tried to move more. The other knew that their friend wasn’t in the cove, he couldn’t be there. He did what he was sure would hurt them both but make them safe in the end. He wrapped his strong arms around the taller man and picked him up. 

The blonde struggled against his grip but couldn’t get out of it. Changbin thought that he was probably aware that Jisung wasn’t here but refused to admit it. He pulled them both back away from the cave and back onto the rocks where they came from. He had stopped struggling, instead just shaking against the younger’s chest.

A silhouette made its way onto the pile on the other side of the cove, standing gracefully at the top. The slightly more sane one shook his friend gently, calling his name. Not getting an answer, he did it again and again until he responded, voice cracking.

“What ?

-There’s a cat.

-It’s really not the right t-

-No, Minho, listen, why would a cat be here, by the water ? Plus it’s staring at us.

-And what about it ?

-I think we should follow it.”

Minho stood up half heartedly, letting the other drag him carefully across. The feline cast its pink hued eyes on them all the way during their voyage. When they started climbing up to get to it, it jumped down away from them, white fur glistening under the light.

Going after the animal for a couple minutes, which stopped regularly to look at the duo, led them to a small wood shelter, hidden behind a stone formation close to the beach. The brunette tried to peek inside between unjoint planks but the makeshift door opened, making him jump back. A woman with dark brown hair that looked damp and messy appeared. 

“I thought you’d never arrive.”

Her voice reached their ears, soft and overly clear, making them confused. Changbin answered, as Minho seemed too out of it to do anything.

“You knew we’d come ?”

She nodded softly and got back inside what could be deemed as her house, inviting them to follow. The home barely held enough space for the three of them to stand inside. Except that there weren’t just the three of them. A couple of mourning doves sat perched on small wood beams above them. The white cat that took them to this place laid on the lap of a person spread over what looked like a bed of hay. 

“Who is that ?”

She didn’t answer, moving forward to unroll the bandages covering their head. Minho’s eyes widened as he fell to his knees, shuffling closer.

“Jisung…

-The lad got trapped in the cave by the tide. My friends guided me there. I suppose you know him.”

Her enunciation disturbed Changbin slightly, sounding like she worked to make her words exceedingly understandable. He didn’t dwell on it for long, instead shifting his attention to their friend.

“Apparently, Jisoo decided to come get you. You were probably so loud that even I could have heard you.”

She trailed her fingers down the cat’s back gently, who started purring. Minho had come closer, laying his head on the youngest’s chest to listen to his heart.

“He’s doing just fine except for a nasty bump on his pate.

-Who are you ?”

The blonde had risen back up, a protective hand on the boy’s shoulder. She turned her gaze from the cat to him with a smile.

“Sorry, could you repeat that ? I didn’t quite catch it.

-Who are you ?

-Oh, right. I’m Roseanne, but just call me Rose. Welcome to the house of misfits. You can stay around until he wakes up and then go wherever you got to go.

-Thank you for saving him. How can we pay you back ?

-Oh, it’s alright. I just want one thing.”

She sat down on the wood crate that was right behind her, smoothing out her pant leg.

“Why is his hair that color ? I have never seen anything like that. He fits well in here.

-Oh. That’s a new product from Europe, very expensive.”

Minho stood quietly by Jisung’s side, watching his chest rise and fall. Her eyes widened slightly at the information, hands grasping one another, twisting abnormally.

“You’re burghers ? Please don’t talk about me to the governor.”

Rose’s apparent fear of the idea surprised Changbin, who was quick to reassure her.

“We won’t. We’re not exactly in contact with the governor.

-Thank god.” 

One of the doves flew down to sit on top of the woman’s head, allowing them to see its missing leg.

“As you see, we’re all a bit different here. I sense you are too, even if I don’t know how.”

Changbin simply nodded quietly, symbolising how the next hour would pass. Minho, even though he knew Jisung was alive, started feeling more and more anxious. If the boy had any long lasting consequence of this, he’d never forgive himself. 

The sea had begun swallowing up the sun when Jisung woke up. His eyes fluttered open slowly, revealing his dark irises. They first fell on the bird settled above him, then on the cat in his lap, to finally rest on the two older males. 

“Oh my god, Jisung !”

The boy frowned, greyish hair falling into his vision, quickly pushed back by Minho.

“Who are you ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, I had a lot of fun writing it ! Feel free to comment  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


	14. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with what happened is not that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how it goes by now, please enjoy

**1910, Korea**

“You absolute bitch, that’s such a mean joke !”

The copper haired boy shouted, hands flying up in the air. The barely older one sighed deeply, before starting to giggle in a quiet manner.

“I know but… It sounded funny to me, you know. You have to take into account that I had just hit my head so I was kind of in the clouds.

-Yeah… 

-You better apologize to him or I’ll kick your ass.” The short rebel entered the room, carrying a pile of clothes. “I had never seen him so panicked before and I don’t want to see it again.”

Jisung rested on a soft bed covered in expensive-feeling silky linen. A clean bandage wrapped around his head and protected his wound. The oldest put down the few items of clothing on the blanket, by his hips.

“Alright, now change up before you get cold.”

The injured one took them, caressing the material gently. Like everything else in the man’s house, they felt like they costed a fortune. They surely did. He waited, eyes firmly planted on the other two in the room.

“What are you waiting for ?

-For you to turn around.

-Come on, it’s not like we haven’t each other naked before !”

Both Jisung and Changbin frowned, looking at Felix with matching confused expressions.

“What are you talking about ?

-It’s actually like that, though. Now look away, perv."

Taking a hold of the youngest’s arm, the dark haired boy went outside, dragging the other in his steps. Left alone in the room, the third one wasted no time. He got rid of the robe that wrapped around his frame, pulling on a loose cashmere sweater in its place. His gaze fell to his bare thighs and, retaining a gag, slipped the pair of large pants on them. He settled back against the big wooden headboard.

“Okay, it’s good now !”

They came back in, Felix jumping next to him and settling by his side. 

“Hey, what happened to your hair ?

-My hair ?”

He raised a hand up but felt nothing out of the usual. A soft tug on one lock made him take a hold of it.

“That one’s super short compared to the others.

-Oh, yeah. That’s Akytel. As a payment for the information he gave me. 

-Who’s that ?

-The crab.

-The… crab.

-Yeah, the crab.

-Felix, stop pestering him with questions, didn’t you say you had to study ?”

The boy’s eyes widened in realisation, bouncing onto his feet.

“Oh right, my exams. Sorry, Ji, gotta blast !

-Blast well.”

Jisung waved his hand as the redhead ran out of the room. Changbin sighed and let himself fall in an armchair next to the big window overlooking the garden.

“He’s not going far, he’s just down the hall, in my office. Minho said that he wanted a traveler with us in case we need to go find Chan.”

He nodded softly, caressing his forearms mindlessly before looking up at the brunette.

“You’re pretty rich. Literally everything in your house looks like it costs more than my entire life.

-My family is well off, yeah. But nothing here is worth more than you, Jisung. I know self-deprecation is a thing teens of your time use as much as their hands, but that’s not a laughing matter.

-Don’t say that, you sound like my brother. Do you have any siblings ?

-I… Yeah, I have an older sister, but I haven’t seen her in a while.

-Is she a rebel like you are ?

-Yeah but she’s in one of our hideouts in the countryside. She’s in charge of weapon maintenance.

-That’s so cool. Is everyone in your family so badass ?

-Well, my parents were threatened by the japanese government and are now imprisoned because they refused to collaborate. I’ve been trying to find them for a while.

-I shouldn’t have asked. Sorry.”

Changbin waved his hand, dismissing the quiet apology. He stood up and stayed by the side of the glass panel, looking at the man tending to the plants outside. The green of the well kept garden radiated, in it mixed pinks, reds, blues and yellows. A beautiful outside makes for a beautiful inside, always said his mother. Sadly that wasn’t always true, he knew that too well.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll find them sometime soon. Anyways, what we could do is write down a report of the information you learnt, so we can just give it to Chan instead of wasting more time telling him.

-That’s a good idea.

-Alright, let me go fetch some paper and something to write with.”

He turned around, opening the door which quietly creaked, and walked out at a slow pace. Jisung looked around the room before focusing his vision on the grey clouds in the sky. Harsh winds threw out the blue that previously occupied it some time ago.

“It’ll rain soon.”

The boy in the bed responded with a simple hum as the other settled back on the armchair, a clipboard in hand. He uncapped the fountain pen he held and attached his gaze to Jisung. At that moment, he noticed the strange look the other wore.

“What’s the problem ?

-I thought you were going to use something less… Modern.

-Minho’s the one who writes on parchment with a feather, this is easier to use. Now, tell me everything you found out.”

The younger thought for a few instants, after which he spoke again, eyes stuck on the outside.

“Wait. If it’s going to rain, shouldn’t you go get Hyunjin or something ?

-Oh, he’s not in this time, don’t worry about him. Now, the pirates.

-When is he then ?

-Somewhen with Woojin. Concentrate.

-But-

-For heaven’s sake, will you focus on the task at hand ?”

Changbin burst out, a few droplets of ink coloring the white page. Giving a small nod, the other shrunk and started explaining quietly what he learnt from the hermit crab.

* * *

Finally done with his story, Jisung breathed out, a shudder racking through him. He took the blanket resting under his feet and pulled him over his body, weighing him down comfortably. The paper now put down on the dresser, Changbin looked over at the shaking form of the younger.

Immediately, the pathetic sight triggered his protective side and he swiftly installed himself closer. The skinny arms had wrapped themselves around his own fluttering chest.

“Are you cold ? Do you want another blanket ?

-No, I’m okay.”

Contrarily to the meaning of his sentence, his voice cracked in the middle of it. The older of the two pulled the cover higher up on him, worried he had gotten sick. That was when he noticed the fingers gripping the arms, fingernails creating red crescents in the skin.

“Oh no, Jisung, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scream at you earlier.”

He took his hand gently and pried it away from the attacked biceps, letting it clench around his own. The younger’s voice came again, more shaky than before.

“It’s not… Not that, I just… I remembered the...”

He gasped as his lungs seemed to close and not take in any more air. Changbin finally understood that it was way too short of a time for him to be over the traumatic event he had lived. He tugged him closer, the hand circling his arm being an indication of the search for grounding. The weightless, limp form settled on the older’s chest, trembling. 

The brunette wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, taking deep breaths for the other to follow. He ran his fingers through his faded blue hair, which felt very damaged against his skin. The dry, flaky scalp still smelled of salt and small grains of sand decorated it, falling down on the both of them. His erratic breathing started to calm down at the gentle touch.

A sharp knock on the door resounded in the room, making the anxious boy tense up. Changbin caressed his shoulder soothingly in order to reassure him and invited the person to come in. An older looking man, incredibly tall came in, carrying a tray of food. He didn’t bat an eyelash at the scene, instead putting it down on the dresser. Jisung looked back carefully, eyes meeting the stranger’s, who’s handsome face lit up with a smile.

“Thank you, Mingyu. Could you go tell Yongbok to come whenever he’s done ? He’s in my study.

-Of course, sir, I’ll tell him right away.”

He made his way outside, closing the door quietly, happy expression not leaving his face. Jisung settled his head on the stronger man’s shoulder, asking quietly.

“Who was that ?

-That’s Mingyu, my handyman. He needed a job and I, someone to take care of my house so… He always calls me sir even though I told him to use my name. A stubborn guy but he does his job very well, especially when he makes food, and he’s extremely nice which is, for these times, a rare quality. He’s older than me but a bit naive. I couldn’t leave him out there.”

The man’s arrival had distracted Jisung from his panic attack, who had calmed down enough to stop shivering in Changbin’s hold. However, he didn’t move away from it, feeling comfortably safe.

Both men reveled in the calm and gentle atmosphere, the delicious smell of food coming up to their noses. Jisung's stomach made itself known with a loud growl and a deep searing pain. The older answered with a light giggle, which gained him a small punch. 

"I just haven't eaten in a while, alright ? Not my fault."

His lips pressed together in an adorable pout, making his cheeks appear more prominent. The creak of the door attracted the couple's attention again, as Felix trotted in happily, hair bouncing. A long, extended cry of "Food !" was his only word before he threw himself on the bed, more spread out than the blanket. He had no reaction to their cuddling, even coming in with them to take part in the session.

“Okay, let’s eat before you hungry monkeys devour me instead.”

The redhead bit the older’s arm lightly, who quickly pulled it away, red marks developing on his skin.

“You weirdo. Come on, kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about it !  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


	15. Subdued lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin meets someone new, someone Woojin knows well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm five chapters ahead in writing, this feels great. Hope you feel even better reading this !

**700, Silla**

A soft lavender scent drifted through the air, wrapping around the tall candles of which the flames flickered. A soft breeze blew from the open windows, making the curtains flutter quietly. The moon shone in the dark sky, a barely visible crescent of white amidst the thousands of glowing spots. The silence of the room was only broken by the soft squelches of oil rubbed on skin and the discreet rustling of silk sheets.

The light from the lit candles reflected off of the slick coat spread on Woojin’s tan skin, back shimmering like crushed diamonds. He laid flat on his bed, muscles untensing under Hyunjin’s long and gentle fingers. He kept his eyes closed, simply reveling in the relaxing massage he received. His friend sighed quietly, lips pointing downwards, speaking softly.

“Poor hyung.”

The older stayed in place, simply nudging him slightly with his clothed hip. Gaze trailing up, he noticed the small smile on the other’s face, eyes opened just enough to vaguely see.

“I’m alright, Jinnie, thanks to you. Don’t worry so much about me.

-I hate seeing you so vulnerable, it makes me sad and anxious.”

Carefully rolling on his back and sitting up, hair messy from resting, Woojin pulled the younger in his arms. Copying the position, he wrapped his long limbs around the slicked up torso, not minding the oil soaking in his shirt. The smell of lavender invaded his nose, calming him down as well.

“Let’s get you in the bathtub now, alright ?”

Hyunjin spoke in a hushed voice, wary of being too loud and triggering a bad reaction. Instead, soft giggles spread in the air at the suggestion, making the younger frown, confused.

“You’re so cute, Jinnie, treating me like glass.

-I’m just… I’m not sure if it’s too early for it, you know, considering you…”

He didn’t finish phrasing his thought as Woojin stood and started walking towards the bathing room. His legs shook slightly, but still way less than they did when he first came back to the bedroom. The younger quickly followed him as he disappeared behind the door frame. 

A step in the room and a whirlwind of scents made his head spin. The lingering lavender that Woojin had left in his trail made way for a more subtle but still present floral scent. Hyunjin didn’t quite know what flower it was but, judging by the petals floating on the water, it could be roses. A distant sweet smell, maybe vanilla, was present as well.

Naked as the day he was born, underwear discarded on the floor, Woojin slipped into the steaming water. He laid back and relaxed under the careful watch of his younger friend. He sat down on the cold marble floor by the bathtub laying his head on the side of it.

“Do you want some tea ? There’s a pot on the counter there.

-Hmm, sure. Thank you, Jinnie.”

He got back up and walked to the window, in front of which sat a silver tray. On it laid a small, varnished wood cup, a matching teapot with steam gently coming out, a shiny, delicate spoon and a glass jar full of honey. He poured the liquid into the cup, a soft flowing sound going around the room. He took a spoonful of honey and swirled it in as well, before going to sit in his previous spot. Woojin took the cup from the younger’s hands.

“Here you go.

-Thanks, sweetheart.”

He keened at the nickname and settled against the tub, humming lightly. They stayed like that for a while, basking in the calming aura of the moment. However, a loud metal clatter resounded outside the bedroom. Both men flinched, the younger more but he stood quickly.

“What was that ?

-I’ll go check with the guards, stay here, hyung. I’ll be right back.”

Woojin nodded absentmindedly and let his eyes close again, trusting the rebel’s words. Walking back to the main room and opening the heavy door, he looked out into the corridor. A guard on duty waited by the entrance, standing up straight and staying focused.

“Royal guard Nayeon, what was that sound ?

-I believe a servant dropped the plate they were carrying, Lord Hwang.

-Thank you for informing me, keep careful watch.

-Yes, Lord.”

He turned around and the door closed with a deep thud. A hand carding through and flattening his hair, he made his way back to the bathroom.

“It was just a plate dr-”

He cut himself off as he saw the inside of the room. An unknown figure loomed over the peaceful and distant king. He screamed with all the force of his lungs.

“Get away from him !”

A white light erupted from him, illuminating the room as well as the outside through the window. It started out as soft and grew in intensity, becoming blinding over the course of a couple seconds, similar to a slow thunderbolt.

The stranger didn’t look scared in the slightest, on the contrary, he even scoffed in disbelief. The man in the bath appeared sad, eyes also laced with a bit of worry. Hyunjin moved to stand between the two protectively, ready to fight if need be.

“Of course, I knew you were fooling around with the counselor, but a sorcerer too ? I didn’t think you’d dropped so low.

-Who are you ?”

The younger boy squinted slightly, on edge. Not only did this man come in by some way he didn’t know, but he also insulted the man who was the King of this time. Woojin waved his hand tiredly, a deep sigh passing through his lips.

“This is Seungkwan. He’s my younger brother.

-He seems like a prick.

-At least I don’t act like a cheap whore or play with demons !”

Hyunjin flipped around, facing the shorter boy in a display of power.

“You don’t know what the hell you’re saying.

-He even swears on hell, you magicians are nothing but trouble. Leave my brother alone.

-Seungkwan, I think that you’re the one who should leave. Focus on your own life instead of mine.”

His round face flared up as he opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t have the chance to before he got cut off again.

“It’s an order from your king.”

Fists clenching tightly, he looked down with a frown and stepped outside. They didn’t hear the guarded door open, but they knew he had left.

“I didn’t know you had a brother.

-It’s not that important. I don’t want to talk about him.”

He got up, water running down his lean figure, the younger staring off into the distance. He put down his cup and took a coppery robe instead, wrapping himself in it. Hyunjin stepped forward to support him seeing his whole figure tremble.

“Can you take me somewhen else ? Please ? 

-Of course, come here.”

He pulled the shorter male close to his chest, holding him gently, and closed his eyes. 

In an instant, they found themselves in well kept backyard, a large white house standing a dozen meters away. The dirt they stood on squished under their weight and big mud puddles could be seen everywhere around. The few leaves left on the trees were brown and the others on the ground. A gust of wind slid under Woojin’s robe and the younger decided that they probably shouldn’t stay outside any longer. 

He picked up the older, making sure the clothing still covered him and hurried to the door. He pushed the handle down with his elbow and slipped inside the kitchen, where Changbin’s tall employee washed the dishes. His soft humming came to an end when he noticed them, turning around with a smile. Noticing the disheveled state they were in, he took a clean cloth and dunk it in water, handing it to Hyunjin.

“The sir is in the main guest room with young sir Yongbok and another sir I do not know.

-Thank you.” 

Feet wiped clean in a few seconds, Woojin let himself be carried up the stairs, hearing a soft knock on wood by his head. A few quiet words were exchanged before he was set down on someone’s lap, hands running through his hair. He saw through his blurry vision that it was both of the millennials, but he couldn’t quite place their expression. Only a gentle “Go to sleep, hyung.” reached his ears before a dizzy spell took over and he let himself go.

“We had a bit of a run in with his brother…”

Changbin nodded thoughtfully while the gray-haired boy tilted his head.

“Brother ?

-Yeah, he’s a bit of a jerk.

-One would say chicken-hearted grumbletonian.

-A bit ? He’s very a jerk !

-Your sentence doesn’t make sense.

-Your face doesn’t make sense.

-Rude.”

Woojin groaned, weakly swatting at their thighs, making Jisung jolt.

“Shut up, you gremlins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave comments or kudos, I really appreciate them all.  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


	16. Feel the magic in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the plan requires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy your read !

**1512, East of the Grand Duchy of Moscow**

Chan walked up to the ancient abandoned-looking house, covered in ivy. It was a wonder how it was standing up, but magic could do a handful of wonderful things. Behind him advanced a saggy Hyunjin, pace slow to match the person by his side. Woojin made his way forward, feet never lifting very high, which caused him to trip every once in a while. Despite that, his eyes roamed around the thick forest surrounding the home. 

The air prickled his skin, due to its cold state, and his slightly wet hair might have started freezing. He didn’t mind though, he liked the feeling of his arm hairs raising and tickling gently. On the contrary, the youngest of the three shivered his way to the door, complaints grumbled under his breath. He couldn’t hide it though, as little white puffs of smoke betrayed him. 

Two knocks on the decrepit door and it opened with a creak after a few seconds. A tall man, about the same height as Hyunjin, smiled at them, eyes crinkling. Noticing the cold state of the exterior, he ushered them inside the large elegant hall.

“Hello Seokmin. Are they here ?”

He signed a couple words back, which echoed through their ears.

“Yes, down in a few minutes.”

The youngest glued himself to the blonde’s side, holding onto his strong arm tightly. They followed Seokmin to the next room, a cosy sitting room with a big lit fireplace. They took a seat on the closest pillowy sofa, Hyunjin settled in the middle. He whined quietly in Chan’s ear, who encaptured his hand in his own.

“They give me the creeps, hyung.

-You shouldn’t have agreed to come then. It’s gonna be okay, Jinnie.”

A pout settled on his plump lips but they didn’t open more after that. The disembodied voice rang through the room again, as a distant tick approached ominously.

“They are here.”

Turning around to look at the house’s owners, Chan stood up. The two men came through the wall’s opening slowly, white hair barely moving due to the slow movements. The one holding the crutches smiled at the sight of the blonde, while the other didn’t spare him a glance. He held onto Seokmin’s elbow, hair falling over his eyes and down to the top of his cheeks. Hand resting on the back of the couch, he sat carefully, and besides him installed himself the other, putting down his crutches.

“I don’t need to see in order to know you’re standing. Sit, we don’t care.”

Jeonghan had always been blunt, while Joshua was gentler. Chan flopped back down, hand finding the linked others immediately. Seokmin left the room to go prepare some tea, as the hosts really enjoyed it. The smaller of the two, Joshua, put his fists down in his lap, fingers laced in order to stabilise them. 

“I heard you have a new addition to your group. How many of you are there now ?

-Seven.

-Lucky number seven. Interesting.

-We’re working on dismantling a pirate group in the 1700s. We’re here for that."

Chan had gathered the information that the trio had found in order to form their plan. With Woojin's tactical knowledge, they conjured up a strategy that convinced both of them.

The assistant came back with a wooden tray on which unmatching porcelain dishes sat. He placed it down on the side table carefully as the kinder looking twin asked.

“So what can we help you with ?

-We would need something that… Something that could turn a person into- Give them a tail. As in a fishtail.

-Turn a human into merfolk, then. 

-That, yes. Some sort of enchantment or potion...”

Jeonghan lifted the cup that had been given to him to his lips, a gentle blow of air disturbing the steam that rose from it. He took a sip and, despite the still burning hot temperature, didn’t even wince. Hyunjin’s eyes widened and he murmured, mostly to himself. 

“What is he made of ?

-Flesh and raw energy. Are you aware that I can hear ?”

Joshua’s elbow jerked to the side, hitting his brothers ribs, who huffed in pain.

“Be nice, you prick.”

He grumbled and drank a bit more, shaking his head to readjust the bangs falling to his cheekbones. The two men at Hyunjin’s side kept quiet, knowing what could happen if they bothered the twins. Woojin was pretty sure they wouldn’t hurt them but he didn’t want to test out his theory. Instead, he slid his hand on the younger’s thigh to interlock their fingers. He turned his head, interrogating the older who gave him a peck on the corner of the lips.

“So, considering your request.”

Joshua started, the hand that gripped his cup stiffly lowered itself at a slow pace.

“I do know of a potion that would do what you’re asking for. However, we’re missing a couple ingredients that can’t be found in these parts. We could make it for you if you bring us what we need.

-Of course. What is it ?”

In answer to Woojin’s question, the older twin flicked his wrist and a large book appeared on his brother’s lap. Pages flipping, it started floating up, glimmering softly, until he keep read it without straining his neck.

“Alright so… We’re missing golden pearls, seawater and fish bones. 

-That can be found quite easily, how much do you need ?

-It depends on how long you want to effect to last for and how many people need it.

-Two people for, um…

-4 hours each.

-So 8 hours in total. That’ll add up to… Yes. That should be it.

-Seokmin, paper and pen, please.”

The man, who had apparently slipped in another room while they talked, was already on his way with the items. He set them down in front of Jeonghan who took the quill in hand.

“So you’ll need the pearls, the water and the bones.”

The pen glided effortlessly on the paper, tracing elegant words. The light scratch of the quill on the paper occupied the room for a couple minutes. When he had finished writing what they would have to find, he put down the instrument and handed out the sheet. Hyunjin took it with his free hand, the other still in Woojin’s grasp.

~

Merfolk potion for eight hours : 

\- One pinch of ground up golden pearls ✗

\- 200 grams of red algae ✓

\- 300 mL of warm seawater ✗

\- One average sized charged water crystal ✓ (to be charged)

\- Three 5-cm long fish bones ✗

~

“I get the bones and seawater, but where are we going to find golden pearls ?

-Don’t worry about it, Jinnie, I know where to get that.

-Great. So find these and bring them to us, we’ll make the potion. 

-And for the pearls, one should be alright, just bring it whole. We’ll do the grinding.”

-I know someone else who does the grinding.”

Hyunjin stifled a laugh at Chan’s expression, who was downright offended. He turned to look at his lover incredulously, jaw hanging open.

“That is so not appropriate right now.”

His cheeks started turning red, contrasting with his pale skin. When he saw the hosts chuckling at his reaction, the blush expanded down to his neck and chest. He wanted nothing more but to disappear, disintegrate into nothingness. With a clear of his throat, Joshua continued, smile still wide.

“Don’t come back too soon, the crystal still has to be charged by the full moon, which is in about a week.

-I’ll make sure he doesn’t come that early.”

The youngest of them burst out in giggles, while the ones across laughed quietly, trying to stay polite. The blonde man snatched the list of ingredients from his hand and stood up. He felt as if he had caught on fire.

“Alright, I’ll bring that soon, but not too soon, thank you for having me.”

He bowed down as the air started swirling in the room, ruffling everyone’s air. When he disappeared, a big gust flipped the pages of the book laying open on the table. The recipe that now faced the ceiling was none other than the potion for physical love. 

An aphrodisiac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Knot is straight up fire.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Feel free to leave a comment.  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


	17. Sometimes, not all is well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better be careful of the words you say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes, enjoy !

**700, Silla**

The blonde sat his desk, a book left open rested on the wood in front of him. He held an elegant quill in his hand but his mind wandered away from the words. Shaking his head to focus back on his task, he started writing again.

He thought it was alright now, the crisis had been avoided, but it turned out to be wrong. He learned that at the sight of a droplet of water crashing against the paper, immediately moving to soak it up into his sleeve.

“Shit, why ?”

He put down his pen and stood, tremors going through his usually steady hands. He walked to the window, opening it widely. He didn’t care about the wind messing up his hair or the stack of papers on the desk. The wet tracks left by the tears felt incredibly cold with the air blowing on it, fuzzy cheeks reddened by the blood rushing through. He gripped the rail tightly, knuckles turning white at the force of the grasp. 

He wanted to scream but he couldn’t. That would gather too much attention from the patrolling guards, and he didn’t want to alert anyone. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to, even if nobody was around. His voice would probably crack under the pressure of the cries coming up. Barely muffled sobs breached through his lips, body jumping with the hiccups. 

He stayed there, holding the rail so tightly his hands went numb, weeping until no liquid came out. He couldn’t feel anything now, the cold outside air had desensitized his skin. His gaze floated away, dry as a desert in summer. He was about to turn around and go back to work when he felt something soft on his shoulder.

He looked back, going from the large hand, up red fabric and into the brown irises he knew so well. He stared at them for a few seconds, before shrugging the limb away from him. The eyes filled themselves with hurt, eyebrows dropping at the ends.

“Chan…

-What do you want ? I have work to do.

-I…”

The blonde closed the window with a sharp smack and made his way around the room, gathering what had been messed up by the breeze.

“You’re upset. 

-So observant of you. 

-Please don’t push me away.

-Oh so now, you’re hurt ? How do you think I felt when you humiliated me back there, huh ?”

He slammed the stack of paper on the desk, facing his lover, who stood there wordlessly.

“You know how it makes me feel when you do that, you know because I told you so. And yet you still ignored my request of not saying things like that in front of people !”

He raised his voice, unable to contain his anger any longer. He cursed again, hands flying up to pull at his blonde locks. 

“Fuck, you know I hate it and you still do it ! In front of the twins, nonetheless. The goddamn twins !”

Woojin kept quiet, understanding the resentment of his partner, feeling awful for making him like that. When the younger dropped to his knees, gripping his hair, he crouched down carefully. He pulled his hands away from his scalp, holding them as they fell limp.

“Chan, I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough but I am. I shouldn’t have done that. Especially after you told me how ashamed it makes you.

-Please just leave me alone for now.”

The king hesitated, unsure of whether to follow the order or not. The younger looked so small like that, vulnerable. He didn’t want to go.

“Channie, don’t m-

-Woojin, leave or I will. I need some time to cool off.”

The other stayed quiet for a few seconds, before standing up, but not without pressing a kiss to the blonde hair. He moved away from his lover, heart heavy and filled with pain.

“I’m sorry. I love you. Please be safe and come back soon.”

He walked to the door slowly, hoping to hear a request for him to stay, but none came. He opened it, looking back at the man he loved so dearly. He only caught a glimpse of his blue robe before he left the time. The breeze caressed Woojin’s cheek softly, like Chan would when taking care of him. He blinked away a tear and closed the door behind him. 

The king concealed his pain and started making his way back to his room. The people he passed by bowed, servants, guards and nobles alike. He stared straight ahead, not paying any attention to them. He had almost arrived when a group of ladies went through the corridor. 

In the middle stood Jennie, the queen. His wife. He kneeled in respect, considering she was the one of royal descent between the two of them. She quickly pulled him up and looked at his face. The maids accompanying her stayed back, she murmured softly :

“You look awful. Are you alright ?”

He hesitated, thinking about lying to her, but he was alone here, with no one to talk to. He shook his head without a word and she grabbed his arm gently.

“Come with me.”

With a simple look to the ladies, the flock dissipated in the hallways. She lead her husband to her own apartments, hand curled around his elbow. She made him sit down on the small couch of her waiting room.

“Are feeling ill ?

-I don’t think it’s the body that hurts.”

She nodded thoughtfully, settling herself in the lone armchair.

“I understand how that feels. Did you argue with your counselor ?”

He sighed deeply, resting his elbows on his thighs, head laid on top on that. Jennie knew of his relationship with Chan and didn’t mind it at all. It would be hypocritical considering her own love affairs. Woojin and her, despite being married, cared for each other as friends would.

“I hurt him badly. He asked me to leave him alone.

-Where is he now ?

-I don’t know, he left without telling me.”

Jennie brushed a stray strand of hair back, resting it behind her ear. She got up and walked across the room, her heels making a soft clicking sound. She picked up an object on the dresser and brought it back, putting it in front of Woojin.

"What is that ?"

The thing in question was a beautiful box that seemed to have been carved from jade. Gold flakes scattered on the top made it shine beautifully. 

“Chaeyoung gave it to me before she left.”

Chaeyoung, Jennie’s younger sister, had married some prince from a neighbouring kingdom. The siblings hadn’t seen each other since she went away to live in her new country’s palace much to their dismay. They exchanged letters as often as they could, in order to keep in touch. Woojin didn’t know her all that well, to be honest.

“She said that the gods send you a message through it. You just pick a paper and it will tell you what to do.

-You know I don’t believe in gods.

-Just try it, please.”

Not like he had anything to lose by doing so. He opened the chest gently, that happened to be full of little strips of paper. He hesitated for an instant before plunging and pulling one from underneath. He unfolded the note with care.

“What does it say ?

-Go back to the start. That’s such a vague sentence.

-You have to think about it for a little bit, dear.”

She said, standing up. She closed the box and cradled it against her chest, like she would have with her sister. 

“The gods can’t do everything.”

She placed it back in its initial place, coming back to his side.

“Make that head work.”

She tapped his temple gently with a smile, before gliding to the door.

“I have some business to attend to, you can stay here for however long it takes for you to function again. Good luck.”

She left him alone in the large room, where he stayed seated on the sofa. He felt stupid for not figuring out what seemed so obvious to his wife. 

“The start of what ?”

It took him a while, longer than he would admit, but he finally came up with a viable answer. He stood up and left the queen’s quarters, heading straight to the main floor.

“I can do this, I’ll make it up to Chan.”

And maybe, just maybe, the blonde felt more at-ease, whenever and wherever he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Channie :(   
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


	18. How to get kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirates are not Minho's best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action finally starts. Please make sure to check the tags, as I updated them to include the triggering parts of this chapter.  
> As always, enjoy~

**1713, Bahamas**

The time to put their plan in action had finally come. They had waited for the pirates to come back to this area of the ocean and it took them more than six months since information gathering to do so, but they eventually did. Defeat was striding their way.

The first step made the newest addition to the team antsy, agitated, worried. It didn’t involve him, no, but Hyunjin and Minho. They needed them to infiltrate the pirates’ boat. The older two figured it wouldn’t work if they tried to get enrolled in the crew, being too suspicious. They had to get the bandits to take them instead. And that’s exactly what they did.

Hyunjin had worked on Minho’s disguise for hours, not wanting to leave any detail out. The result definitely looked worth the effort. He wore an elegant gown, fluffed up by several petticoats that weighed him down. The lavender silk and flower pattern of the cream wool blended together beautifully. The bodice rested over a tight corset and lace lined the simple round cleavage. The design had to be simple enough to be adequate for a simple stroll but intricate enough to flaunt wealth. He also wore a light colored curly wig as was in fashion.

Jisung couldn’t lie, the man looked absolutely gorgeous -as always- but he knew the outfit would be destroyed soon enough. It was a shame that something that required so much time was destined to exist for less than a couple days. Even though Hyunjin had done his best to make it comfortable and safe for Minho, by adding padding where he could, strapping some knives on the legs and hips, it still looked terribly painful to wear. 

Hyunjin himself wore an outfit that looked like the one he had when Jisung first went to Minho’s manor. A knee-length chocolate colored coat over a fitted embroidered waistcoat adorned the top of his body, a white dress shirt underneath it all. The tight knee breeches showed off his thighs when the overlayer flapped open, and his white silk stockings hugged his calves beautifully. His leather shoes laid flat on the floor as he stood tall enough already. Contrarily, Minho wore heeled silk shoes that he had practiced walking with in order to not fall.

Felix did the last few touch-ups to the older’s makeup, making him look more feminine. Pale face, rosy blush, elongated eyelashes, and plump lips, everything that was in fashion. He didn’t need much though, as his face already looked fantastic. 

When the youngest of the group was all done, everyone stood up. They all knew what this meant. The group huddled close in a last offering of strength. Hyunjin pulled Jisung against his chest, seeing how distressed he was.

“We’re gonna be okay, it’s not our first rodeo. Just follow the plan and everything will go fine.”

He barely had time to nod before the other turned to Changbin and he was passed into another’s arms. Minho smiled softly at him.

“We’ll see each other soon, dear. Just hold on for a little while.”

His fingers gripped the pleats on the top of the skirt, smoothing them with shaky hands.

“Gotta… You gotta look good for the pirates. I was just checking it out, no problem. All good to go now.”

He moved back, almost tripping over himself. The older bent forward slightly, grazing his lips against the other’s forehead, trailing them down his soft cheek before pressing them to the corner of his mouth. Jisung stoop frozen, blood rushing up into his face.

“You’re going to kick ass out there, Ji.”

The blonde stepped back and walked to his brother for the night, who waited next to the door. He curled his hand in Hyunjin’s elbow, settling it comfortably.

“All ready to go.

-Alright. You know what to do then, we’ll be around tomorrow. Try to not get yourselves hurt.”

The older of the two starting the mission snorted.

“You know that won’t happen, Channie, we’re going with pirates.”

The leader wanted to retort but knew he was right. Smartass. He nodded solemnly, hands clasped in one another. With one last wave, they turned around and passed through the door. Jisung didn’t want to let them go but he had no choice. He watched them walk away, in direction of the harbour.

Time to get kidnapped.

They moved at a slow pace, like people would when taking an evening stroll. The sun had set a couple hours ago, making the sky dark. Side by side, they followed the coastline, heels clicking on the stone floor. They were the only ones around, which would have made Hyunjin uneasy if it wasn’t exactly the point of the plan.

The duo didn’t have to wait long. After walking for ten minutes, fake talking about the ships, the quiet sound of steps reached their ears. They braced themselves, knowing what would come soon. They were the perfect victims : a young lady and her seemingly weak brother, in the night, alone, unattentive to their surroundings.

The bait worked as Woojin predicted it. Arms wrapped around them, covering their mouths and pulling them back. They started struggling, as it would look weird if they didn’t, but let themselves get taken away. The pirates used some type of alcohol vapour to make them pass out. Carrying the two on their shoulders carelessly, they ran back to their boat where they tied them up and threw them into the storing room.

They woke up bruised and hurting, hours later, feeling dizzy. Looking around, they noticed that there were around 30 to 40 people with them, more than half being women, from children to middle aged. There were a handful of men and the rest were young boys. They were all tied up, unable to move around much, dressed in rags and covered in grime.

“Welcome aboard the Phantom, kids.”

That came from a woman on the older part of them, emaciated face but her eyes held a twinkle of anger. Minho and Hyunjin weren’t that skilled at english, but it wasn’t like many people talked. They seemed to be keeping the little energy they had.

After a while, a tough looking man, with wide biceps and a squared off jaw came in carrying a large burlap sack. It seemed to be full of roundish objects. Stomachs groaned left and right but everyone stayed still.

“In honour of our new rich guests…” His eyes dropped on Minho and Hyunjin, who couldn’t retain a shiver at the hungry and predatory gaze. “You get apples !”

Hope-filled eyes stared at the bag, which he turned over. The loved, well awaited food fell harshly on the floor, revealing rotten patches all over. The pirate let out a cruel laugh when he caught sight of the expectation leaving their bodies.

“Bon appétit !”

He left the room, locking it with a loud metallic sound. People slowly started crawling over, picking up the disgusting fruit in their mouth as they couldn’t use their hands. They slid on the floor like worms while Minho just sat there watching incredulously. 

One of the red balls rolled in front of him, he looked up to see his friend who had given it to him. It was one of the best, the least rotten of them all. Hyunjin picked his as he could, chewing softly with a wince. The blonde gazed around the room, finding a young teen girl with hair like a bird’s nest staring at him. She turned away when she noticed to have been caught, but Minho turned around to pick up the fruit with one hand, tied in his back. Kicking off his shoes, he stood carefully, walking towards her.

“Want it ?”

She nodded slowly, eyes wild, not quite sure what to do. He dropped it in front of her, making sure it didn’t roll away from her.

“Eat.

-Minho, no !”

Hyunjin shouted at him, switching back to Korean. His friend shook his head and went back next to him. He murmured softly, gaze fixated on the couple fruits left.

“It’s not a big deal, just an apple. She needs it more than I do.”

He wanted to protest but one of Minho’s main traits was definitely stubbornness. He simply ate his disgusting fruit in silence.

Time passed slowly. No one talked, simply resting against the wooden walls, rocked side to side by the roll of the waves. The only light shining came through the crack of the door, barely illuminating enough to see the silhouettes in the room. They couldn’t tell how much time had passed since they got on the boat.

The door burst open once again, making the people present flinch. The shape of a man, short but large, wearing a big hat obscured the entrance. People immediately cowered to the back, the older men and women hiding the teens and children behind them. This new pirate surely was someone of importance. He stood still for a few instants as everyone stared at him.

“Fuck, they did tell me you were pretty but I wasn’t expecting that.”

He stepped forward and grabbed Minho’s arm, pulling him up. He struggled but the tight grip and his tied state forbid him from escaping the man. Hyunjin stood up with difficulty, only to be thrown into the people behind him by a sharp kick.

“Stay down, pansy. You’re coming with me, doll, we’re going to have a good time.”

The older of the two started cursing out the pirate, wrestling like a raging demon as he was pulled away. The slam of the door fell over them like a sentence of death. No one moved an inch. 

The shock had made the brunette dizzy but he stood again, wobbling to the door. He started hitting it with his shoulder forcefully. The panel rattled but it held up. He ran into it under the gaze of dozens of people, again and again and again until he fell through. The wood had given in. 

He crawled on his knees to a box on which rested a dagger. He cut up his ties and started running in the direction of Minho’s screams, that hadn’t stopped. The weapon firmly grasped in his hand, he shot through the empty boat.

* * *

Minho laid spread out on his stomach on a bed, dress cut open from the neck down to the hem. The pirate worked through ripping the five layers of petticoat. He could only thank the fashion of this time for loving large skirts and Hyunjin for keeping true to the style.

“Stop struggling, gorgeous, you’ll like it.”

His rough hands grabbed his waist, bending forward to lick the skin of his back. He pressed his hips to Minho’s, making bile rise up his throat. He felt so helpless, burning with anger. Or was it ? Smoke started to rise from his wrists, unseen by the obsessed pirate. With a rage filled scream, his skin turned scorching hot, igniting parts of his outfit.

The man on him howled in pain, pulling back. He didn’t even have time to process the act of sorcery that someone barrelled into him, sending him to the ground. He only saw blazing white light and a silver point before his eye exploded under the pressure of the sharp weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a chapter ? I hope you enjoyed !  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment !  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


	19. A serenade for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin has to make up for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes, Woojin-centric as I warned, but it is pretty soft so...  
> I hope you enjoy

**700, Silla**

The king had been waiting for a while now, sitting straight on his stool. Between his legs rested an instrument vaguely resembling a violin. An open chest of wood and string stretched taut above it made it up. Arrangements of flowers surrounded him, all sorts of blooming plants.

He hadn’t moved in the last four hours, ever since he finished placing down the greens. He had only given the order to immediately send the counselor in as soon as he came back and closed off the door. 

He waited and waited, pricks of pain running though his back, but he didn’t care. He could at least endure that, it was nothing compared to what he had put his lover through. He didn’t deserve to rest.

It took time, but a knock resounded in the room. Finally. He let out a soft sigh of relief.

“Come in.”

The door opened slowly, Chan’s silhouette slipping in. His hair looked tangled and messy and his body seemed to sag with tiredness but he appeared calmer, less upset. The end of his robe fluttered when the air from the closing door brushed past it.

“Your maje-”

Woojin cut him off as he started to sing softly, sounds powerful yet airy. Taking the instrument in his hands, he started playing a gentle tune to accompany his voice. The beautiful notes swirled in the room, going into Chan’s ears and hitting right in his heart. He stayed still, frozen by the emotion until his lover’s song ended. 

He stumbled forward, the older immediately standing up to catch him in his arms. The blonde wrapped his limbs tightly around his back and laid his head on the strong shoulder. A large hand came up to pat his hair, the other one curling around his waist. He pressed feather light kisses to the pale skin of his cheek and temple.

“I’m so sorry, Channie. You were so strong today, I’m proud of you.

-You’re gonna make me cry again, hyung.”

A small sniffle proved that it was already too late. He pulled back and wiped his face with his sleeve, only for it to be cupped in Woojin’s large palms.

“You are so amazing, Chan.”

He saw the way the younger’s chest puffed out, his shoulders rising up as he breathed in shakily, the tears welling up in those gorgeous eyes of his. He deflated as he let out a soft wail. He stuck himself back up to his partner’s chest, who went back to caressing along his spine. He started swaying them from side to side, humming quietly.

They began to spin after a little bit and it didn’t take long for Chan’s fingers to slide down the other’s arm, fingers interlacing. They orbited around one another as Woojin sung an old love song. It felt surreal, so amazing to be in each other’s embrace, lost amongst the flowers in their little world. 

The older thought of that thanks to Jennie’s box’s advice. This was similar to how they had first confessed, which involved singing, dancing and flowers as well. It was quite a few years ago now, when they had been skirting around for a few months.

Chan already knew about his time travelling abilities. The other always wondered how he kept disappearing all the time, and most of all, where to. At the time, he knew he most likely would end up king as his dad, the minister of justice, had been talking to the monarch a lot more often than usual. He also kept having meeting arrangements with the princess who always seemed more interested in the guards outside her door.

It happened when Woojin was practicing his singing, alone in an empty room. That’s when he had his first vision. He saw a world he didn’t know, much more developed, with high buildings and roaring machinery. People wore strange clothing and everything looked so much less green. 

When he came back from his disturbing dreamlike state, he noticed the hard ground underneath him and soft hands carding through his hair. He looked up at Chan’s face, as it was him, recognizing even through his blurry vision. He called out his name quietly, a series of coughs running through his throat.

“Chan…

-Oh, thank god you came back to consciousness. I was just walking outside and I heard something fall and I knocked, did not get an answer so I looked and… You were just laying there, I thought you were dead.

-I thought I was too, for a minute. I saw… Weird things. A world I don’t know. Chan, everything looked grey and there were so many people everywhere. Loud and bright and…”

The other’s hand froze and his eyes widened slightly. Woojin blinked to clear his vision, confused as to his strange behaviour.

“Tell me more.

-I don’t really… It was all very blurry. There were those flat black roads, all smooth, not paved. And on it these cube things with wheels, they... Colorful and so many.”

He sat up slowly, putting a hand on the floor to stabilise himself. He swayed slightly, head spinning forcefully. He let out a soft groan and mumbled a curse, before remembering an important detail. His eyes snapped up, fixed on the other. They shot from one part of his features to another, sketching up a mental image of them. 

“Is there something wrong with my face ?

-No, Chan, I saw you there. You were in that place, but you looked different. Stronger. More… Defined. Your hair looked so light, like gold, or… Wheat when you harvest it. Blonde. What was that, Chan, why were you there ? Why was I there ?”

Woojin felt like his mind would explode. He knew in his core that what he had seen was real. But it looked so different, how could such a place exist ?

“I… Woojin, there’s something I have to talk to you about. But we need to be somewhere where less people can hear. It’s really serious.”

17-year-old Woojin went and followed Chan to his room, where they both sat on his bed. He started describing the way he could travel to the future and how the vision took place centuries later. He explained that he didn’t how it worked, how it just started happening one day and he learned to control it. He explained how he was confused, but it felt so amazing, so freeing, so exhilarating that he was almost scared he wouldn’t be able to stop himself one day.

“Will you take me there ? I want to see it too.” 

The younger smiled fondly, eyes crinkling as his cheeks puffed up.

“Of course, love, but another day, when you feel better.”

Woojin’s eyes widened as he took in the words, slipping towards his face. Realizing what he just said, Chan slapped a hand over his mouth. His pale skin turned to a deep red as he got up quickly, stumbling away from the bed.

“I… I didn’t… It just-

-Did you mean it ?”

He froze, hands grabbing one another to twist his wrists and hide their shaking. He looked away from Woojin’s face and nodded slowly, eyes cast on the floor. 

“I do too, you know. I have feelings for you.”

The younger kept standing still, a few meters away from him. Reaching a careful hand out, he brought him by his side. He didn’t let go of his fingers once they were settled, though. His thumb caressed the back of it slowly, both staring in the same direction.

“I love you, Woojin.

-I know. Me too, Chan.”

They stayed that way for a while, resting next to each other. An air of flute came in through the window from a musician playing outside. Chan pulled the older to his feet, laying his hands on his large shoulders, the other’s resting on his waist. They started swaying to the melody slowly, enjoying the proximity. They danced just like that until someone knocked on the door, saying Woojin’s father was looking for him. They had to leave one another but they both felt happy at the advancement of their relationship.

The next night, Woojin showed up at Chan’s doorstep. He had sneaked through the corridors, being careful not to be seen. When the sleepy boy opened the door, looking absolutely adorable, he slipped inside. 

“Woojin ? What are you doing here, it’s so late…

-I wanted to thank you for earlier. Helping me through that weird dream thing.”

He held out the small pot of balloon flowers, pushing it in the other’s hands. The beautiful blue flowers swayed with the movement.

“I heard you liked blue so…

-How did you find blooming flowers in November ?

-Shh, just take them. Do you like them ? Oh dear, I hope you like them. 

-I do, please calm down. I love them.”

He turned them and went to place the pot on a small round table by the window. Woojin stepped back slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Looks good.”

Chan came back up to him, taking a hold of his arm gently. He pulled the other closer, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you for the flowers, Woojin. They’re beautiful.”

The older one flushed, looking as red as the royal family’s dresses. He opened the door carefully and slid through it.

“Sleep well, Chan.

-You too, dear.”

Woojin turned around, robe ruffling as he sped through the hallways. The younger giggled at his flustered state and went back to his bed, a pillow held between his arms lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that ? Feel free to leave kudos or a comment !  
> ~  
> Twitter : @lacyjunnie


End file.
